El ultraje
by Krish2014
Summary: Un año después del deshielo, la Reina de Arendelle hace un baile de presentación a la cual están invitados gran cantidad de reyes, entre ellos el Rey Gerard. Este trae un importante diamante con él, pero al ser robado acusa a la reina de este ultraje, obligándola a ir en busca de este.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero, aquí mi ¿tercera? Historia de Frozen ja ja :D Quería hacer una continuación de "YA nada queda" pero… aún no se me ocurrió nada y vengo con esta nueva historia.**

**No Habrá algunos cambios, esto sucede un año después de la película. **

**Otra cosa: mmm, si me han leído antes, ya conocen a mis OC, los cuales también estarán un poco en esta historia.**

**Otra cosita, soy algo nueva para retratar a Elsa y Anna como hermanas y con su alrededor (Anna con Kristoff, Elsa hablando con reyes de otros reinos, etc)**

**Resumen: **Un año después del deshielo, la Reina de Arendelle hace un baile de presentación a la cual están invitados gran cantidad de reyes, entre ellos el Rey Gerard. Este trae un importante diamante con él, pero al ser robado acusa a la reina de este ultraje, obligándola a ir en busca de este.

.

Elsa se ponía los guantes en su habitación, aunque había aprendido a manejar sus poderes sabía que seguía levantando temores en los demás reinos. Era una forma de sentirse más segura y hacer sentir más seguros a los demás en su presencia.

Se miró en el espejo completo, llevaba el mismo vestido de la coronación, pero este era de un color azul claro, y la capa de un lindo color celeste. La corona de plata resaltaba en su cabello rubio platinado y no pudo evitar suspirar algo intranquila.

-¿Elsa?- ese murmullo la hiso darse vuelta para mirar a su hermana que acababa de entrar, la pelinaranja estaba sonriente y también con el mismo aspecto que en la coronación –Debemos ir a recibir a los invitados- hablo Anna mientras la miraba. La rubia asintió antes de volver a mirarse al espejo y suspirar. Su hermanita se le acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Elsa, estoy segura que esta vez saldrá bien- hablo la más joven mientras sonreía bellamente.

-Lo sé, este baile será importante para hacer más tratos económicos y que la gente deje de temerme- sonrió apenada mientras suspiraba. Anna la abrazo con cariño y beso su mejilla.

-No eres un monstro Elsa, tu poder te hace especial- dijo tomando sus manos, la rubia platinada le sonrió y la abrazo mientras reían.

-¿Kristoff accedió a venir al baile?- pregunto la reina mientras caminaban por los pasillos, debían ir a recibir a uno de los reyes. Faltaban algunas horas todavía para el baile.

La pelirroja hiso una pequeña mueca, pero luego sonrió.

-¡Sí! Solo no quería llevar traje y tuve que convencerlo…- dijo en un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos tiernamente. La reina dejo escapar una risita ocultándola con su mano.

Ambas hermanas siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la puerta que las separaba del salón.

-¿Qué rey es?- pregunto Anna.

-El rey Gerard, dice que trae consigo algo que ha pasado de generación a generación en su familia real y quiere mantenerlo a salvo aquí mientras dure su estadía- hablo Elsa mientras medio sonreía. Aun no sabía que era exactamente, pero si el rey quería alguna protección se encargaría que varios guardias custodiaran… _eso._

-La Reina Elsa de Arendelle- hablo el hombre de al lado de la puerta, mientras esta entraba a la habitación. Anna había preferido no entrar y salió en busca de Kristoff.

El rey se levantó de su asiento, se veía como un hombre de unos cuarenta años, su cabello era de color negro oscuro y sus ojos eran grises claros, pero sin llegar a ser del color de la plata.

-Bueno días majestad, yo soy el Rey Gerard- se presentó el hombre haciendo una reverencia que la reina correspondió.

-Bienvenido majestad- hablo la rubia platinada. El rey asintió y se dio vuelta llamando a uno de sus guardias. En total, eran diez guardias los que escoltaban una caja de metal, la cual fue dejada en una mesita a la altura del rey.

Gerard abrió con una llave la caja de meta y luego de esta fue abriendo cada una de las cajas de madera, cada una se abría con una combinación especial*, hasta que saco una bella caja de oro, que media 30cm de ancho y 60cm de largo al parecer. Se dio vuelta y sonrió antes de abrir la caja delante de la reina.

-Vaya- murmuro la rubia al ver un gran diamante rojo entre las almohadillas.

-Lo sé- hablo el rey –Es lo más valioso que tengo, no solo por su tamaño y su precio, sino porque fue pasado de rey a su hijo mayor, el cual luego se lo paso a sus descendientes- él la miro mientras cerraba de nuevo la caja –Hace más de diez generaciones que hacemos esto, es una tradición- hablo mientras volvía a cerrar cada una de las cajas.

-¿Y usted tiene hijos?- pregunto Elsa mirando como guardaba con tanto esmero su exótica joya.

-No- hablo algo rudamente, como recordarlo le diera… repulsión. Elsa prefirió no preguntar más, esperando que el rey dijera algo más.

-Sé que es una reina nueva majestad, y que es la primera vez que nos vemos. Pero sus padres y yo éramos muy amigos y, aunque no lo crea, solo yo y mis guardias, y ahora usted, sabemos de su existencia y realmente preferiría que guardara el secreto. Si nadie lo sabe, nadie lo querrá robar- hablo mirándola. Elsa medio sonrió.

-Puede confiar que su secreto está a salvo conmigo-

El rey medio sonrió antes de volver a mirarla.

-Necesito guardarla en algún lugar, me gustaría que me cediera alguno de sus guardias para custodiarla majestad- dijo haciendo de nuevo una reverencia. Elsa también medio sonrió.

-Estoy segura que podremos encontrarle un lugar seguro en el palacio majestad, y también puedo cederle guardias para su custodia- Gerard sonrió complacido por la respuesta, mientras Kai lo dirigía a sus aposentos y Gerda guiaba a los guardias hacia el "sótano" del palacio, para guardar bien la gema de los ojos curiosos.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se acercaba a recibir a su prima Rapunzel y a su esposo Eugene. Ambos ya estaban abrazando y saludando efusivamente a Anna.

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron!- abrazo cariñosamente Anna a Rapunzel.

-Obvio, no nos lo perderíamos por nada- saludo la princesa castaña. Anna tomo la mano de Eugene mientras sonreía.

-Usted debe ser el chico del cual tanto hablo mi prima, un placer conocerlo. Yo también tengo a alguien ¿sabe? Ahora no se lo presento porque se fue esta mañana, llega para el baile ¿ustedes se quedan luego del baile? O cómo no van a quedar…- empezó a parlotear Anna cuando Elsa entro.

-Anna…- la regaño levemente la rubia platinada mientras saludaba con una reverencia a ambos gobernantes.

-Hola Elsa- saludo Rapunzel. Entre las tres solían hablarse sin formalidades.

-Hola- saludo la reina mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo feliz la princesa mientras agarraba del brazo a la rubia, llevándola delicadamente al balcón.

-¿Qué quieres que vea… oh- murmuro al notar la persona que ella señalaba. Era un joven de dieciséis años, era guapísimo, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde.

-Su nombre es Caspian… ¿no es hermoso?- hablo Rapunzel mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Elsa la miro casi en pánico.

-¡Pero Rapunzel! Es muy joven para mi… es apenas…- empezó a balbucear la reina. Anna y Rapunzel habían insistido mucho en traerle un "príncipe azul", y aunque el chico fuera lindo y que se viera tierno ¡Era muy joven para ella!

Más al ver la cara de desconcierto de su prima bajo la voz, hasta hacer silencio de nuevo. Rapunzel la miro antes de parpadear confundida, para luego reír divertida.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Caspian es lindo y todo!...- la joven trato de tapar la risa con su mano –Fue adoptado por mis padres, es un como un hermano menor para mí- explico. Elsa no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada y algo avergonzada por sus suposiciones apresuradas –Quería presentártelo, pero como aún no ha subido lo hago desde lejos- hablo la joven.

El chico que se encontraba en los jardines, hablaba con otro que parecía de su edad. El desconocido tenía cabello rubio y sus ojos eran azules oscuros, su piel era blanca y sus labios de un color rasado claro. Él era Milo, el príncipe menor de las Islas del Norte*

-Caspian… creo que él lo decía enserio- hablo por lo bajo el rubio.

-No él no lo haría…- dijo inseguro Caspian viéndose incomodo, realmente hablar de eso lo tenía confundido.

-¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué aremos?- dijo casi angustiado Milo.

-Ya veremos…- murmuro el moreno mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del albino.

.

Luego de algunas horas, la fiesta ya había recibido a todos sus invitados. En el lugar donde estaban los calabozos del palacio, en uno de ellos especialmente estaba la gran caja de metal con su gran tesoro. Diez guardias del Rey Gerard la custodiaban, mas seis que mando la reina.

Por una ventana pequeña entraba la luz de la hermosa luna llena. Todo estaba silencioso, pero no muy lejos de ahí… una persona miraba trepada desde un árbol la ventana, como que si pudiera más allá, hasta llegar ver a la gran gema roja. Estaba esperando su momento preciso para entrar en acción.

**.**

***Islas del Norte: no se me ocurrió otro lugar XD**

**Siento que me ha quedado corto… el otro será también así XD Pero… aunque tratare de actualizar seguido, no estoy segura de poder subirlo hasta la semana que viene, pero no estoy segura, tal vez antes, tal vez después. **

**Si alguien leyó "Ya nada queda" ya sabrá que Caspian y Milo son OC creados por mi :D (y también se puede saber sin haberlo leído ja ja ja)**

**¡Saludos! Y espero que les guste la historia.**

_**¿Dejarían un comentario? ¡Me haría muy feliz! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Frozen no son míos ni una OC que parecerá pronto :D**

**Lamento haber desaparecido U.U Pero no encontraba internet je je :D**

**Aquí con el segundo capítulo *.* espero no haberlo hecho tan corto Xb Y aquí se revelara de que cosa hablaban el príncipe Milo y Caspian *.***

**El capítulo de hoy es… "El robo"**

**.**

**.**

De un carruaje bajaba una bella mujer pelirroja y de ojos de un hermoso color ámbar, se notaba que era alguien de la doble edad de Elsa o más o menos. Atrás de ella bajo una bella muchacha, la cual tenía cabello negro brillante, su piel era un toque morena y con ojos color turquesa.

-Iris, apúrate- dijo la mayor mientras miraba a la princesa, la joven asintió levemente.

-Ya voy, madre- dijo algo incomoda, su vestido era hermoso, de un color verde (Como el de la madre de Mérida) y parecía no estar a gusto aquí –Sigo diciendo que no debería estar aquí- dijo apenada la joven de dieciocho años. La dama la miro severa.

-Debemos venir para pedir disculpas por los actos de tu hermano- dijo seriamente la reina de las Islas del Sur –y tu como melliza de Hans, debes estar aquí, ninguno de tus otros doce hermanos es el indicado… todos ellos son muy iguales entre ellos y creo que una mujer le daría confianza a la reina Elsa- ante lo dicho por la adulta, la joven solo resoplo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que él haya hecho, es más… creo que la última vez que lo vi a él o al resto de mis hermanos fue cuando tenía cinco años- acuso la joven, haciendo suspirar a la mujer.

-Iris Jeanne de las Islas del Sur deja de quejarte, tu sabes bien porque las cosas pasaron así- dijo fríamente antes de tomarla del brazo y hacerla caminar. La joven de ojos turquesas solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

.

Dentro del salón, Elsa saludaba lo mejor que podía a sus invitados, mientras trataba de encontrar a su hermana Anna.

-Reina Elsa- hablo una joven de unos diecisiete años. Elsa no supo porque sintió una especie de alerta y desconfianza contra la joven en frente de ella, la cual la miraba con curiosidad. La joven era de piel blanca y de ojos color oro oscuro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello de color negro entrelazado con algunos mechones rojo fuego.

-Soy la princesa Sira, de Escocia- dijo haciendo una reverencia, Elsa la miro sorprendida unos segundos antes de responder el saludo.

-Un gusto conocerla- dijo la rubia platinada con una forzada sonrisa. No sabía porque se sentía amenazada ante la presencia de la joven princesa. Sira también se sentía algo incomoda y solo se disculpó levemente antes de irse. Cuando la joven se dio vuelta, Elsa noto que llevaba unos guantes como los de ella y eso la hiso confundirse un poco.

-¡Elsa!- la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos y se permitió una sonrisa.

.

Por mientras, en los pasillos, un joven chico encapuchado entraba por una de los grandes ventanales sin hacer ruido. Empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban los calabozos.

-¡Espere! ¡No puede estar aquí!- hablo uno de los guardias, más el joven se quitó sus lentes de sol y ambos guardias que lo querían detener, quedaron como petrificados. El chico medio sonrió y empezó casi a correr hacia donde estaban.

-Disculpe pero…- dijo uno de los cuatro guardias que custodiaban las entradas hacia el "sótano", pero el chico luego de quitarse los lentes y petrificarlos, les puso una mano en la frente sacando como una nube con algunos recuerdos (como hiso el Trol con Anna cuando le da el rayo en la cabeza) y borrando en donde lo ven. Repitiendo el procedimiento con los otros tres.

Sonrió al poder entrar casi sin problemas, y ladeo un poco la cabeza. Había en total dieciséis guardias… repartidos, para custodiar la bendita joya que buscaba.

-Creí que habíamos hablado de esto- el chico se dio vuelta sorprendido, mirando al moreno, hermano adoptivo de Rapunzel.

-Caspian… debo hacerlo ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo furioso el joven, su voz era de un muchacho de la misma edad que el de ojos verdes.

-Si lo haces, si te atrapan… te condenaran a la horca- dijo asustado teniéndole una de sus pálidas manos.

-Entonces… ayúdame a vencer a los guardias, mi poder no puede contra los dieciséis- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos grises claros, ojos de color plata.

-no…- murmuro el príncipe del reino del sol mientras negaba con la cabeza. El chico encapuchado pareció verlo decepcionado.

-Entonces me condenaran por el intento- dijo seguro mientras se soltaba del agarre del moreno y se adelantaba.

Uno… dos… cuatro… siete guardias cayeron petrificados por su poder, pero los otros lograron inmovilizarlo y volver a colocarle los lentes. El joven moreno miro la escena casi en pánico.

El muchacho era su mejor amigo, no lo apoyaba en esto, pero no podía dejar que lo condenaran… frunciendo levemente el ceño y pidiendo disculpas en silencio, revelo dos hermosas alas de ángel y una gran luz salió de sus manos, golpeando al resto que tenían bajo su poder al joven.

Cuando el encapuchado estuvo libre, fue con cada uno de los dieciséis guardias y cambio sus recuerdos, borrándole todo lo que había pasado desde que había entrado. Luego de eso se paró y camino hacia la caja de metal.

-No, no lo hagas- le pidió su amigo volviendo a sostener su mano, mirándolo con angustia. El joven se dio vuelta y acaricio con dulzura la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

-Debo hacerlo… entiéndelo, por favor… si quieres, puedes delatarme… esto es de vida o muerte- susurro con cariño.

-El honor es tan solo una ilusión ¿Dónde está el honor en algo como esto?- dijo enojado el moreno.

-No tengo tiempo de discutir- hablo apenado el joven de ojos plata –Él me quito algo muy valioso para mí, yo le haré lo mismo- dijo apretando los puños mientras sacaba una llavecita y habría la primera caja. Una por una, fue abriendo todas las cajas, cada una con la combinación que sabía de memoria.

-La venganza no es buena…- susurro Caspian mientras guardaba y desaparecía sus alas. El otro joven se dio vuelta y medio sonrió, tomando el diamante rojo y luego de envolverlo en una tela, lo metió en un bolsillo que tenía en el interior de su saco.

-Lo se… lo se… y lo lamento- susurro antes de tratar de salir por la ventana.

-Espera…- hablo de nuevo el moreno.

-Caspian… el poder sobre los guardias no durara para siempre, despertaran pronto- hablo algo nervioso el joven, porque el moreno lo había agarrado del brazo y sin duda era más fuerte que él.

-No es eso… si vas a escapar, lo vas a hacer bien- dijo seriamente el joven, tocando un ladrillo en el suelo y abriendo una entrada secreta –Te llevaran afuera, a las afueras de Arendelle- susurro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto mirándolo sorprendido.

-Rapunzel es prima de la reina Elsa… vi los planos del castillo- hablo apenado. El joven poseedor de la gema sonrió por última vez y movió la mano en señal de despedida, antes de que el piso volviera a cerrarse.

Caspian suspiro, no debió haberle ayudado… pero era su mejor amigo.

.

Elsa estaba hablando con una de las duquesas, cuando Casiopea (la reina de las Islas del Sur) se acercó a ella con su hija tomada del brazo.

-Su alteza- hablo la dama, haciendo que la rubia platinada terminara educadamente la charla con la duquesa y mirara a la otra reina.

-Señora- dijo la joven reina correspondiendo el saludo.

-Si me disculpa, soy la reina Casiopea de las Islas del Sur y ella es mi hija menor Iris, mi única hija mujer- dijo adelantando a la joven, que saludo algo confundida. Elsa las miro sorprendida, en la mujer adulta se notaba gran parentesco con Hans, pero la joven no tenía nada de igual –Venimos a pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo número trece-

-Sabe bien que su hijo trato de matarme a mí y a mi hermana, se me hará difícil perdonarlo- hablo la reina mirándolas seriamente.

-Lo sé- hablo la reina sureña –Estoy realmente decepcionada de sus actos, pero no todos son como él. Aquí tiene de ejemplo a mi bella hija Iris Jeanne, la cual es la melliza de Hans y mi hija menor- dijo haciendo que la joven volviera a inclinarse.

-¿La menor? Creí que Hans era el más pequeño- dijo confundida la reina.

-Yo y mis hermanos no nos frecuentamos, tenemos grandes diferencias entre príncipes y princesas, y yo crecí separada de mis otros trece hermanos. Lamento haber tenido que viajar y salir por primera vez de mi tierra por un disturbio que causo mi hermano mellizo. Otra vez le pido perdón majestad- hablo por primera vez la joven. Elsa la miro alzando una ceja, realmente se veía muy inocente y que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Pero sabía que no debía llevarse por las apariencias.

-Y le agradezco princesa, su pueblo ni sus hermanos deberán cargar con los errores de Hans- medio sonrió Elsa. Más al posar sus ojos en las manos de la princesa, noto que estas estaban enguantadas con unos guantes de color verde claro. La reina la miro confundida, solo había contadas personas que en este lugar usaban guantes. Entre ellas, ella misma, el príncipe Milo, la princesa Sira, ahora la princesa Iris… frunció levemente el ceño extrañada.

.

En alguna parte del baile, el príncipe Caspian tomaba un poco de jugo mientras bajaba su mirada suspirando. Le preocupaba lo que pasaría ahora con su amigo, había robado la joya más importante de ese reino… ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrían? ¿Si lo seguían y lo encontraban? ¿Y si lo condenaban… El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba estresado.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro el joven Milo mientras comía normalmente una uva.

-Él lo hiso, realmente lo hiso- murmuro bajando la mirada. El príncipe de las Islas del Norte empezó a toser incrédulo.

-¿Disculpa?- susurro bajito -¿Estas de broma?- dijo sin creérselo. Pero al ver el rostro angustiado de Caspian supo que no mentía –O por dios… ¿y ahora que aremos?- susurro.

Más antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, un furioso rey Gerard se acercó a Elsa.

-¡Usted!- grito furioso, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarlo. El rey señalaba a Elsa sin ningún ápice de respeto. Anna y el montañés prácticamente corrieron a ponerse a lado de la albina solo por las dudas -¡Usted me ha robado mi diamante!- rugió furioso.

.

**O oh! Estamos en líos! Pobre Elsa XD Como ya ven, el ladrón tuvo dos cómplices… mmm ¿Por qué habrá robado la joya? Y ¿Cómo sabía las combinaciones? Eso lo sabrán si siguen leyendo esta historia… **

**Por cierto, aquí dice que Caspian utilizo poder angelical, Rapunzel en algún próximo capítulo nos dirá como y porque tiene ese poder. Y alguien (no diré quién aún) nos dirá como nuestro ladronzuelo tiene esos poderes :D (no en el siguiente… en otro)**

**Gracias a: **

F**: ¡Hola! Ja ja que alegría leerte! Aprovechando que estas aquí ¿puedo utilizar a Flare también para esta historia? ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

Zag**: ¡hola! Gracias por tu comentario y tratare de subir un capitulo por semana :D**

Kari**: je je aquí vemos quien estaba mirando por la ventana O.O y pronto sabremos el nombre del ladronzuelo :D ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

AndreaXAlexein**: ¡Hola Andrea! Es lindo tenerte por aquí :D Quería escribir una historia en Ice Age pero no se me dio ja ja por ahora me estoy quedando con Frozen :D Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana más que nada por la falta de internet je je ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

**Gracias también a los que me pusieron en favoritos y alerta :D**

**Tengo que admitirlo, el ladrón es mi OC preferido *.* ja ja XD y ya sabrán porque ****

**¡Nos vemos! (o leemos :D)**

**¿Dejarían un comentario? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen…**

**Lamento haber tardado U.U pero tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar XDD Es que… esta internet se me hace lio **

**Hoy… "El Consejo"**

**.**

-¿Disculpe?- trato de mantener la compostura la reina, mientras los demás parecían hacer un círculo alrededor de ambos gobernantes.

-Además de mí y de mis guardias ¡usted es la única que sabía de su existencia! Y lo soldados están petrificados con magia- le contesto furioso. Elsa lo miro sorprendida de semejante acusación.

-¡Ella estuvo en el salón todo este tiempo!- grito Anna furiosa.

-No puede acusarla de algo así, es inaudito- hablo Kristoff mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su novia.

-¡Pero no hay otra persona que pudiera haberlo hecho!- volvió a gritar el rey Gerard.

-Majestad, le ruego que se calme, está dando un espectáculo. Lo acompañare hacia el sótano y ambos veremos lo que sucedió- hablo sabiamente y fríamente la reina. El rey la miro y asintió mientras uno de los guardias los guiaba.

Anna fue tras Elsa mientras se adentraban al calabozo

-¿Lo ve? ¡Están congelados!- dijo furioso al ver los guardias solidificados. Elsa se acercó a uno bastante sorprendida, tocándolo levemente. Estaban tibios.

-Yo no he hecho esto, mi magia al congelar también enfría y ellos están tibios- dijo la monarca sintiéndose un poco insultada por el descaro del gobernante.

-Además de usted NADIE sabía de la existencia de mi gema- hablo conteniendo su furia.

-¡Pero no puede dar tremenda acusación!- salto Anna mirándolo a la defensiva. Elsa le puso una mano en el hombro murmurando un "cálmate".

-Mis soldados encontraran al ladrón, desde este momento lo buscaran y usted recuperara la joya rey Gerard- hablo Elsa, tratando de mantenerse gentil y con un tono serio.

-¿Y quién me dice que no lo tiene usted?- fue capaz de sugerir el monarca acercándose a ella. En ese mismo instante los guardias despertaron, mostrándose confundidos y con un gran dolor de cabeza. El rey miro a ambas hermanas de manera desdeñosa antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, mas antes de alejarse demasiado y sin darse vuelta volvió a hablar.

-Espero que sepa defenderse majestad, en una hora se hará un consejo… donde veremos que haremos- dijo fríamente. Elsa lo miro incrédula pero luego suspiro asintiendo.

-¿Qué es un consejo?- pregunto Anna mientras subía las escaleras, el medico real ya estaba atendiendo a los guardias atacados.

-Ya que estamos todos, nos reuniremos en un salón a discutir, todos podrán dar su opinión con un mediador… y cada parte tratara de dar sus pruebas y excusas- explico la rubia platinada.

-¿Cómo un juicio?- dijo incrédula la princesa. Elsa medio sonrió.

-Algo así, pero sin castigo… solo se decidirá qué hacer y todos los reinos deberán ponerse de acuerdo- murmuro lo último.

-Te hará una acusación- suspiro Anna mirando a su hermana de forma asustada.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Después de todo… yo no tengo su estúpida gema- dijo molesta la reina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Afuera, la nieve empezaba a caer, era invierno y todo estaba cubierto por una manta blanca y fría.

.

A las afueras de Arendelle, un caballo de color negro corría a toda velocidad con un jinete montándolo, dirigiéndose a una casa oculta en el bosque.

Luego de cabalgar por un largo rato, llego a donde se proponía. El muchacho se acomodó su capucha antes de bajar de su caballo y atarlo a un poste de la entrada. Algo nervioso se fue acercando a la puerta y toco, quitándose el sobretodo negro, dejando ver así su rostro juvenil de color blanco pálido, su cabello castaño y sus ojos grises. Ya no llevaba los lentes oscuros porque se había puesto lentes de contacto*, su figura era delgada, pero sin llegar a exagerar. Era un chico muy bello, lo único que parecía salirse de contexto, eran sus ropas que tendría cualquier campesino.

Luego de unos minutos de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, revelando a una joven de unos dieciocho años, de tez trigueña, cabello castaño y los ojos de igual color. La joven lo miro sorprendida.

-Eres… ¿tu?- murmuro incrédula, pero casi se cae de la impresión cuando el sacó de su bolsillo el gran diamante del rey Gerard.

-Flare… necesito tu ayuda- pidió aun a la atónita joven frente a él.

.

Mientras el joven ladrón escapaba, en el palacio todo se estaba preparando para el "Consejo". Elsa trato de calmarse, no sería más que cuando hablaba con los embajadores o con sus funcionarios. Todo estaría bien.

Pero no podía calmarse, el hielo ya se había esparcido por su habitación luego de que Anna entró con la noticia de que lo guardias no recordaban nada, ni siquiera que alguien entro. Eso la mantenía más nerviosa ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

-Señoría, ya todos están en salón- hablo su fiel sirviente Kai desde el otro lado de la puerta. La joven reina respiro profundo y asintió levemente mientras trataba de calmarse. Miro a su alrededor mientras deshacía el hielo formado, para luego ponerse los guantes.

Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene y Caspian eran los que más cerca estaban de ella en la silla que le habían apartado.

-Gracias…- susurro sentándose en la silla que más parecía un trono. En la otra fila, en frente justo de ella, estaba sentado el rey Gerard. La rubia platinada respiro profundo y un reino que era neutral le dio inicio a la sesión.

-Usted, rey Gerard cree que la Reina Elsa fue participe del robo a su gema, que como usted dice estaba bajo el cuidado de guardias suyos como de Arendelle ¿Es cierto todo lo que digo?- hablo el adulto-anciano que estaba de mediador.

-Si señoría- hablo el rey seguro.

-Puede presentar su caso- hablo de forma seria. El rey asintió y se paró para tener mejor visión de todo.

-Lo que voy a decirles es secreto de mi reino, por lo tanto quiero pedirles que hagan voto de silencio- hablo mirando a cada uno de los presentes con sus ojos grises oscuros, ahora fríos y calculadores.

-¿Qué es un voto de silencio?- murmuro Anna a Elsa, la reina medio sonrió.

-Es decir que lo que se diga aquí, no podrá salir. Todos debemos guardar el secreto- explico mirando ahora al rey. El cual medio sonreía.

-En mi poder y en el de mi familia siempre ha estado un gran y valioso diamante rojo, más conocidos como rubíes en el mundo- hablo como si contara una curiosidad –Ese diamante tiene proporciones de gran tamaño, además que viene de generación en generación, por lo tanto con él también viene un gran valor simbólico y sentimental- siguió explicando lo que ya sabemos, que estaba en una caja de metal y luego cajas de madera con combinaciones -Nadie, además de mí y mis guardias sabía de su existencia y creí que podría confiárselo a la reina Elsa… pero veo que no fue así, porque hace tan solo una horas mi diamante fue robado- dijo lo último mirándola.

-¿Entonces para que trajo esa cosa aquí?- la voz de la princesa de las Islas del Sur sorprendió a todos, y el mediador le cedió la palabra. La joven de rizos negros suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Si están importante, no debió haberlo sacado de su país- dijo seriamente la princesa. El rey la miro con marcado desdén.

-Yo creo princesa, con todo respeto… que me pareció mejor traerlo conmigo por su seguridad- hablo mirándola fríamente.

-Y yo di mi palabra para cuidarlo- hablo esta vez Elsa, mientras todas las vistas se clavaban en ella. Le costaba todavía hablar en público, pero luego de un año había terminado por acostumbrarse –Y lo hice, le di un lugar seguro, le cedi seis guardias e incluso la celda estaba cerrada con llave. Yo jamás, ni mi hermana o familiares o amigos salieron de la fiesta y muchos de aquí son testigos de eso- hablo calmadamente Elsa, mientras miraba de reojo a los demás monarcas y familias de nobles, que habían empezado a murmurar.

-Eso es cierto- la voz del príncipe Milo se hiso escuchar entre el murmullo y gentío –Es imposible que haya tenido que ver con el robo, esa teoría es absurda- dijo enojado.

-¡Pero los guardias estaban hechizados!- bramo el rey.

-¡Manejo el hielo, no soy una bruja!- grito furiosa la reina de las nieves por tan grande insinuación. Los murmullos se hicieron más fuerte.

-¡Usted era la única que podía hacerlo!- volvió a gritar el rey.

-¡SILENCIO!- grito uno de los asistentes del mediador, que no podía levantar tanto la voz. Todos miraron hacia el hombre, cerrando la boca de inmediato.

-Se le dará la palabra al príncipe Fernando VII de España- hablo el mediador. El rey citado se levantó y miro a todos.

-Damas y caballeros, creo que esta discusión no llevara a ningún lado. Debemos tomar acciones, porque si la reina no es la que robo el diamante, entonces el ladrón usara todo este tiempo para escaparse y no podremos atraparle- al escucharlo Caspian no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Rapunzel mirando a su hermano adoptivo. Caspian trato de sonreír y asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Rey de España- hablo Elsa que no se había sentado todavía, al igual que el rey Gerard.

Uno de los amigos del rey acusador se levantó.

-Si ella no fue la que lo robo, que busque al culpable y lo traiga para mostrar su inocencia- hablo fríamente mientras la miraba.

-Ya he movilizado guardias en busca del ladrón- le respondió Elsa mientras lo miraba.

-Además- Caspian se levantó sorprendiendo un poco a todos –Por lo que sabemos, ninguna de las cerraduras fue abierta con fuerza… sino que la persona que lo hiso se sabía cada una de las combinaciones ¿Esta seguro rey Gerard, que además de usted nadie las sabía?- el moreno sabía que estaba pisando un charco de agua, prácticamente ya daba en evidencia quien era el verdadero culpable del robo. Mas para su sorpresa, el rey Gerard sonrió.

-Lamentablemente, además de mí no hay persona viva que la conozca, solo la Reina Elsa me vio abriendo cada una de las cajas-

-¿¡Y usted cree que mi hermana se memorizaría cada una de las combinaciones de cada una de sus malditas cajas?!- grito ya sin poder contenerse Anna.

-Les pido por favor mantener la calma- hablo el mediador de forma algo nerviosa.

-¿Usted no tenía un hijo?- hablo la princesa Sira de Escocia, el rey Gerard la miro con profundo odio y todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Mi hijo falleció a los trece años- hablo con una voz fría, tratando de parecer triste –Y con él también murió mi secreto- dijo con voz clara, camuflando por dolor lo que en realidad no era.

De pronto, los líderes de los distintos países empezaron a murmurar, y uno de ellos se acercó al mediador que suspiro y miro a la familia real de Arendelle.

-Se ha tomado una decisión- todos quedaron en silencio –Si la reina quiere demostrar su inocencia debe ir en busca ella misma del ladrón-

-¡Usted no puede…- hablo esta vez Rapunzel, pero el mediador la silencio con una seña, que hiso sentarse de vuelta a la princesa

–Podrá ir con los guardias que desee… pero también debe haber testigo y estos fueron elegidos- Elsa miro con rabia al mediador, tratando de controlarse.

_-No has de sentir, no has de sentir-_dijo en su mente tratando de calmarse, ir en su búsqueda… de eso no estaba en contra. Pero ¿acompañada por personas que no conocía? Eso le daba mala espina.

-Las personas elegidas son… La princesa Iris de las Islas del Sur- Elsa abrió los ojos incrédula y Anna la miro preocupada –La princesa Sira de Escocia- o oh… era la joven que la hacía sentir alerta –El príncipe Milo de las Islas del Norte- ese príncipe no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero era un joven bastante amable y pasible –Y el príncipe Caspian del reino del Sol- Elsa miro de reojo al joven moreno, al cual no había podido todavía hablar.

**.**

**Esto se me está poniendo divertido! Je je Flare es de "F" :D**

**(Ya sabremos quién es el ladrón y porque. Aquí, en este capítulo, hay una pista)**

***En ese momento no existían los lentes de contacto (creo) pero en mi historia sí, porque el ladrón debe ocultar su poder y que se puedan ver sus ojos naturales :D awww! ** **

**Gracias a:**

**F: **¡gracias por la autorización! Como veras, aquí apareció je je ¡gracias por comentar y saludos!

**Zag:** ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Gracias por comentar :D

**Kari2210**: ja ja ¡Gracias! Si, ya sabremos de Caspian y también del ladrón y sus poderes. ¡Saludos para ti también! Mis hermanas también te mandan saludos ;D

**Espero actualizar el próximo lunes. Por cómo va ahora, creo que actualizare todos los lunes :D**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, me gustaría que dejaran comentario para ver cómo va :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :D Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

**Hoy: "El principio del viaje"**

**.**

—No puedes hacer esto- le reclamo Anna cuando la reina estaba por subirse al caballo. No quería perder mucho tiempo, así que eligió dos guardias que la acompañaran y estaban ya por partir de Arendelle.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo otra elección- medio sonrió la reina tomando la mano de su hermana con cariño, para luego soltarla y subir a su caballo.

—No confió en ellos Elsa- dijo la pelinaranja mientras miraba de reojo a los príncipes y princesas que la acompañarían -¿Para qué querrían que ellos fueran?- dijo suspirando. Elsa sonrió apenada, ella tampoco confiaba en sus futuros acompañantes, pero no tenía ya elección.

—Son testigos Anna, cuando encontremos al ladrón lo traeremos y listo, todo esto quedara acabado- dijo tranquilamente la reina.

— ¿Y si alguno de ellos intenta matarte? ¿Y si el ladrón es un hombre peligroso?- dijo insegura la princesa. Luego de los que paso con Hans realmente le costaba fiarse de los extraños, sobre todo de la _hermanita_ de Hans.

—Tengo mis poderes, estoy segura que ellos fueron mejor educados y mantendrán sus límites- dijo algo insegura. Kristoff se acercó a ambas mujeres.

—Ellos son extraños reina Elsa, debe tener mucho cuidado- hablo el montañés mientras le pasaba un bolso con comida y agua. La rubia platinada frunció levemente el ceño mirando de reojo a los que serían sus acompañantes.

El príncipe Milo ya estaba listo para partir, no había venido con familiares y eso era algo inquietante ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de esto? ¿De qué fue elegido como testigo?

Sira se acercó sonriendo al príncipe norteño y ambos empezaron a hablar de algo, que por la distancia era inentendible.

Iris se despedía de su madre, la cual parecía estarle dando indicaciones, Elsa esperaba que no fuera "las mil y un formas de matar a la reina de las nieves"

Y Caspian ya estaba en el caballo, despidiéndose de su hermana y de Eugene. Rapunzel parecía preocupada y habían quedado con ella que la castaña se quedaría en el reino hasta que su hermanito volviese.

—Además cuentan tan solo con diez días ¡Es una trampa!- siguió Anna preocupada. Elsa sonrió con cariño por la preocupación de la menor, aunque también le inquietaban un poco la poca cantidad de días que les habían dado.

—Además, no saben cómo comenzar, el ladrón entro y se fue como por arte de magia- explico el rubio mientras suspiraba.

—Se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo tratando de aparentar serenidad.

— ¿Por qué no te llevas más guardias?- hablo de nuevo su hermana tratando de llamar un poco más su atención. Elsa suspiro.

—Dos son más que suficientes Anna, espero que tú y Rapunzel puedan manejar el reino- sonrió la joven platinada. La pelinaranja solo suspiro.

—Lo haremos bien Elsa, no te preocupes. Pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por ti, estarás rodeada de extraños, buscando un extraño ¡Buscando algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con nosotros!- dijo la princesa sin poder evitar subir la voz. Elsa suspiro algo apenada, lo sabía, pero debía confiar en lo que el Consejo decidió.

—Volveré en tres días o menos Anna, no olvides que tengo poderes- dijo sonriéndole.

—Pero… ¿no te parece raro?- hablo el rubio haciendo que ambas lo miraran -El que lo robo tenía la llave de la primera caja y luego se sabía de memoria las combinaciones ¿eso no es extraño?- dijo levantando una ceja.

—Sí, lo es… sea quien sea, debió haber robado información secreta- suspiro Elsa.

—O el rey no nos está contando todo- frunció levemente el ceño Anna.

—Majestad, ya todo está listo para partir- hablo uno de los guardias y Elsa le agradeció por ello.

— ¡Cuiden bien Arendelle!- dijo mientras los saludaba con la mano e iban saliendo del pueblo.

Al salir, Elsa se dio cuenta que realmente no sabían a donde ir, no había marcas en la nieve… no había nada de nada.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- murmuro suspirando, mientras los demás se detenían tras ella

.

Flare y el joven desconocido estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de madera, comiendo la cena mientras la joven castaña lo miraba levemente de reojo y otras veces a la joya que el joven había dejado sobre la mesa, envuelta en mantas.

—No debiste hacerlo…- susurro la joven mientras negaba con la cabeza. El castaño suspiro y bajo la mirada, mientras seguía comiendo en silencio –Te buscaran… ¡Maldición! ¿¡Que harás si te encuentran?! ¡Felicidades! ¡Te has condenado tú mismo!- le grito furiosa la joven levantándose y enfrentándolo.

—Debía hacerlo- susurro el de ojos plata mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ganarías con eso? ¡Dime Harry! ¡Que rayos ganas con esto!- dijo furiosa la joven mientras agarraba entre sus manos el diamante. Harry levanto la mirada y suspiro mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello y ponía a lavar el plato.

— ¿Harry?- susurro esta vez la joven acercándosele –Un crimen como este… no te lo perdonaran- murmuro mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Lo devolveré- susurro y Flare lo miro incrédula, antes de pegarle fuertemente en la cabeza

— ¿¡Entonces porque lo robaste?!- grito esta vez ya fuera de sí. Podía ser tranquila, por algo decían que su elemento natural era la armonía. Pero ¿¡ESTO?! Ya era demasiado que soportar.

— ¡No lo devolveré ahora!- salto el chico doliéndose –Debo llevarlo a la ciudad que esta después de las montañas, más allá del valle… ahí encontrare a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Cuando logre lo que necesite… lo devolveré- explico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres del diamante?- pregunto más tranquila y acercándose más a él. Harry medio sonrió y tomo de vuelta el rubí en sus manos, antes de empezar a explicarle.

.

—Debemos pensar a donde iría- hablo Iris mirando a su alrededor, no había marcas de pasos ni de nada –Un ladrón… con un gran tesoro… iría a la ciudad más cercana- la joven miro a Elsa en señal de interrogación. La reina suspiro.

—Hay tres posibilidades entonces… hay un reino que queda del otro lado del mar, otro cruzando las montañas y otro que es por el valle- dijo señalando los distintos lugares.

—Un barco no puede tomar, ninguno salió, ni siquiera un triste tronco donde estar lo hiso- hablo Sira medio sonriendo.

—Quedan dos opciones- hablo Caspian mirando a las dos direcciones. La reina hiso lo mismo ladeando su cabeza para luego suspirar.

—Yo creo que tomo el camino de las montañas, en el valle hay población extendida… y por ese camino había gente. Además ya envié una tropa por ahí- explico la rubia platinada, mientras sus dos guardias se mantenían a cada lado de ella.

Los príncipes y princesas se miraron y asintieron ante la idea de la reina, antes de ponerse de vuelta en marcha.

—Habrá que detenernos muy pronto ¿o querrá continuar de noche?- pregunto Milo. La reina lo miro algo severa antes de suspirar.

—Ya lo es… podemos empezar por unas horas y luego descansar- dijo bastante segura.

Al ponerse todos en marcha, Caspian se adelantó a ponerse al lado de la reina.

—Cuando encontremos al ladrón… ¿usted sabe que lo estará condenando a muerte aunque sea un príncipe el que lo haya hecho?- dijo seriamente el moreno. La joven lo miro sorprendida.

—Creo que solo el calabozo sería un buen castigo… ¿y porque sería un príncipe?- pregunto extrañada. El joven resoplo suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Solo había príncipes y princesas, gente noble viniendo a la fiesta, podría ser cualquiera y somos tantos, que nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia- explico el joven. Elsa lo miro con una duda en los ojos y Caspian la comprendió –Usted no lo condenara en sí, los castigos para este robo en el país del rey Gerard se castigan con la muerte- dijo seriamente el chico –Pero la gente, creerá que usted fue la que lo condeno- y diciendo esto, bajo la velocidad para quedar a la par de sus compañero, dejando a la reina con mil dudas en la cabeza ¿alguien de la realeza? ¿Por qué querría joyas si ya las tenía? ¿Muerte? ¿Lo condenarían a muerte? Elsa frunció el ceño, cuando tuviera al acusado se encargaría de que no lo mataran, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

.

Cerca de las montañas, Harry estaba galopando fuerte en el caballo contra la intensa tormenta de nieve que se estaba formando. La bella Flare también tenía un caballo con ella, aunque se notaba muy incómoda. Pero ella ahora tenía algunos rasgos diferentes, eran las de una esquestria girl hibrida, con su cabello rojo y con unas orejitas de poni de color violeta. Además que tenía cutie Mark en los hombros, el cual era un corazón dorado envuelto en llamas. Ella era una alicornio y podía transformarse también en poni.

— ¡Se me hace tan raro montar caballo!- rio la chica negando con la cabeza, mientras trataban de hacerle frente a la tormenta.

Luego de varias horas, ya no podían hacerle frente más a la tempestad.

— ¡Lo mejor será refugiarnos ahí!- dijo señalando una cueva, al notar que ya no podrían subir más Harry asintió mientras ambos bajaban de los caballos.

Ya adentro resguardados por el temporal, la joven hiso una fogata y comieron algo mientras estaban en silencio. Solo las llamas del fuego se movían de vez en cuando.

.

Por el otro lado, el equipo de Elsa estaba acampando aún bastante lejos de donde estaban. Cada uno había armado su carpa y a Elsa le sorprendió que los príncipes si supieran hacerlas. Luego de un casto "Buenas noches" todos se fueron a sus respectivas carpas. Elsa había hecho como una habitación de hielo, se sentía más segura.

Mientras tanto Caspian y Milo estaban en la misma carpa hablando realmente preocupados.

—Lo estamos siguiendo, no sé qué aremos una vez que lo encontremos Caspian… a pesar de todo, es nuestro amigo- dijo apenado el rubio.

—Lo se…- suspiro pasándose la mano por el cabello negro –Pero realmente… yo creo que tiene otra razón para hacerlo y no nos lo dijo porque no lo apoyamos en esto- suspiro sintiéndose algo culpable y frustrado.

—No podíamos Caspian… simplemente no podíamos- suspiro el rubio negando con la cabeza. El moreno asintió algo apenado.

—Seguramente le pido ayuda a Flare- medio sonrió el hermano de Rapunzel. Milo asintió levemente –Y también buscara el apoyo de Diana, Lilith y Deimon, ellos viven en el pueblo al cual vamos-

—Lo sé- ambos chicos se miraron y luego de despedirse Milo salió del lugar.

Caspian algo incómodo por lo que iba a hacer, apago las velas. Luego invoco su poder angelical y un grito de un halcón lo hiso sonreír. El animal entro a su carpa y el joven sonrió

–Hola Ale- saludo y el animal comió lo que su dueño le daba –Necesito que le lleves un mensaje a Harry ¿podrías?- el halcón asintió como que si lo entendiera y el moreno empezó a escribir.

Se sentía mal ser cómplice otra vez. Pero su amigo tenía una razón para esto y siempre había podido contar con él para todo, no podía dejarlo a su suerte esta vez.

.

En el palacio, el rey Gerard miraba maliciosamente por la ventana.

—La reina Elsa no fue la que robo su gema señor…- dijo uno de los guardias mientras le traía algo para comer.

—O mi inocente general… por supuesto que lo sé-

.

**Je je je aquí termina XD Al parecer el rey Gerard ya lo sabía O.O entonces ¿Por qué la culpo? En este empecé a usar guion largo al inicio de cuando alguien habla, no sé si cambia algo, así que ustedes díganme (¿?)**

**Por ahora no nos esteraremos que le dijo Harry a Flare muaja ja…**

**Saludos y gracias a…**

**F: **En realidad la acuso porque eso es lo que precisamente lo que no le falta ja ja XD El rey Gerard ya sabía que ella no había sido ¿Te esperabas que fuera Harry? Te pregunto sobre todo porque estuviste también en la otra historia :D ¡Y otra vez gracias por la autorización! Y no te preocupes, yo siempre soy de pedir permiso :D y gracias por comentar

**Zag: **Bueno aquí tengo la actualización ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Nos leemos luego y gracias por comentar.

**Kari2210: **¡Hola! Que bueno leerte por aquí de nuevo :D Realmente dudo que Elsa aun siendo brillante e inteligente pudiera habérselos aprendido en tan poco tiempo. Aquí se dice el nombre del ladrón! Y se sabe que sabía Gerard .-. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! O el martes a mas tardar XD **

**¿Dejarían un comentario?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen! Tal vez alguno Oc que aparezcan :D**

**.**

"**Cómplice y secretos"**

**.**

_Harry:_

_El rey Gerard acuso a la reina Elsa del robo, ya que los guardias estaban petrificados y no recordaban nada. Pero creo que él ya sabe que eres tú. Te ha negado en frente de todo el consejo y la reunión desencadeno al siguiente acontecimiento: la Reina Elsa, yo, Milo, la Princesa Sira e Iris, más dos guardias de la reina hemos ido en tu búsqueda. Conociéndote sé que vamos por el camino correcto, vamos hacia el pueblo que está más allá de las montañas y el valle._

_Sé que buscaras ayuda y espero que por dios te la concedan._

_No sé qué quieras en ese pueblo o que esté buscando… pero te apoyare. Soy tu mejor amigo y lo que pasaste no fue justo, pero creo que además de tu enojo hay otra razón por la cual te llevaste el rubí contigo. Debemos encontrarte para mostrar la inocencia de la reina pero… sé que a ella no le tocaran ni uno solo de sus cabellos._

_Te estaré informando lo que pueda. Tú ya sabes quién soy. _

Harry suspiro al leer la carta que le había traído el halcón. Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, estaba en problemas. Pero no podía manchar el honor de una dama para salir ganando, luego de conseguir lo que quería… vería que hacía para que todos terminaran ganando y él vivo, por supuesto.

Acaricio levemente el diamante rojo antes de mirarlo. Era del color de la sangre y pensó entristecido cuántas vidas se habían cobrado por él, entre ellas la vida de su madre. No pudo evitar respirar profundo mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvía a guardar la gema.

Tratando de alejar los fantasmas del pasado, cerró los ojos y trato de seguir durmiendo.

.

Mientras amanecía, la reina Elsa salió de su "habitación" y miro hacia los lados. Caspian ya estaba despierto y estaba sentado en un tronco cercano.

— ¿Así que eres el hermano adoptivo de Rapunzel, príncipe?- hablo de manera respetuosa la rubia platinada. El joven medio sonrió asintiendo.

—Buenos días Reina Elsa- hablo educadamente –Pero preferiría que tan solo me diga Caspian, si no es molestia- dijo normalmente. Ella asintió levemente.

— ¿Qué haces despierto?- pregunto.

—Estaba pensando…- susurro el moreno -¿Sabe porque el rey Gerard tiene enemigos? ¿Ha escuchado los rumores de él?- la rubia platinada frunció el ceño.

—No- murmuro.

—Se dice que su esposa falleció cuando su primogénito tenía seis años tan solo por ver el diamante. Se dice que el rey no le tuvo piedad para matarla- susurro –y también… algunos rumorean que su hijo "muerto", en realidad está vivo y el rey busca la manera de matarlo- hablo seriamente.

Elsa lo miro sorprendida

—No le hago caso a los rumores- dijo seriamente y algo ofendida. El joven moreno sonrió, levantándose, mas antes de entrar de nuevo a su tienda miro hacia ella

—Su hijo tan solo confió en él majestad- hablo –Y él lo desterró luego de haberlo mandado a azotar veinte veces, yo cure cada una de las marcas y golpes que recibió por parte de su padre- y dicho esto, desapareció tras la entrada.

Elsa frunció levemente el ceño ¿Por qué le contaría todo esto? Pero en seguida algo hiso "clic" en su cabeza.

Entonces… si había otra persona que sabía las claves de las cajas y Caspian o la conocía o tenía algo que ver. Frunció levemente el ceño y vio hacia donde estaba la carpa del chico.

.

—La Reina se dará cuenta tarde o temprano- hablo la princesa de Escocia, casi en murmullo con el príncipe Milo. El rubio suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que tarde entonces- hablo nerviosamente el joven negando con la cabeza. La princesa lo miro ofendida y le pego en el hombro duramente -¡Auch!- se quejó el joven mientras suspiraba y se sobaba su pobre hombro.

—Eso, lo que dices… está mal. Creo que deberíamos contárselo- hablo la joven pelinegra-roja. El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

—Ella no confía en nosotros, por ahora… quedaremos en silencio- dijo el joven mirando seriamente a la chica. Sira se cruzó de brazos más asintió, mientras se quitaba el guante y hacía una pequeña llama de fuego en su mano, para luego apagarla.

—No hagas eso- la reto en seguida el joven rubio, haciendo a su compañera reír divertida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que lograre derretirte?- dijo maliciosamente mientras volvía a hacer la llamita y la acercaba al rostro del muchacho.

—O no… ¡Ni lo sueñes!- dijo mientras se alejaba y la joven se reía apagándolo, para luego ponerse su guante de nuevo. El chico la miro de mal humor antes de formar una bola de nieve en su mano y tirándosela a la cabeza.

— ¡A ver qué haces con eso!- rio el chico, mas Sira derritió la nieve y lo saco de un empujo de su carpa, dejando al rubio afuera -¡No era para que te enojaras!- rio divertido el chico.

— ¿Que estaban haciendo?- la voz de la reina Elsa tras él lo hiso dar un respingo y se dio vuelta a mirarla, bastante nervioso. La joven gobernante tenía sus brazos cruzados mirándolo con una ceja alzada, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Sira y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, las Islas del Norte y Escocia se llevan bastante bien, solemos encontrarnos a menudo y me había acercado a ella para hablar- explico el joven medio sonriendo. La rubia platinada lo miro como buscando rastro de mentira en él, pero al no encontrarla medio sonrió y se dio vuelta.

—Ya hay que ponernos en marcha, despierta a los demás por favor- dijo mientras uno de los guardias ensillaba los caballos. El joven asintió y salió hacia las carpas de los demás, en menos de veinte minutos ya todos estaban listos para continuar.

Luego de varias horas de cabalgar, llegaron hacia una cueva. La reina Elsa bajo de su caballo y entro en ella, frunció levemente el ceño al notar que se notaba que recientemente alguien había estado ahí. Estaban las leñas hechas carbón, pero seguían despidiendo un leve humo. Se notaba en el suelo que alguien había dormido ahí… no, dos personas y esas eran marcas de caballos.

—Si él estuvo aquí… no estuvo solo- dijo seriamente mientras agarraba la capucha negra que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—Tal vez ni siquiera es él el que estuvo aquí- la voz de la princesa de las Islas del Sur la hiso fruncir levemente el ceño –pero es lo más probable- siguió la joven Iris –Que sí estuvo aquí, se haya ido temprano…pero por todas las pistas, algo me dice que estamos cerca

–Ni siquiera sabemos si estamos en el camino correcto- hablo esta vez Milo mientras fruncía el ceño –Y aunque lo estuviéramos… ¿Cómo lograríamos reconocer al ladrón? No vamos a entrar al pueblo y gritar ¡Hey, tu, el que robaste el diamante rojo del rey Gerard! Y esperamos que alguien se dé la vuelta para arrestarlo- dijo lo último irónicamente.

—No seas idiota hielito- hablo Sira y la reina se sintió confundida por el apodo del rubio –Con el paso que vamos, lo encontraremos en el camino seguramente y lo veremos. Si se nos escapa, en el pueblo podríamos atraparlo- dijo lógicamente la chica.

—Aun así no pienso condenarlo a muerte, primero quiero saber cómo y porque robo el diamante rojo- hablo Elsa subiéndose al caballo otra vez.

—El rey no permitirá que no se lo condene a muerte, majestad- hablo Caspian mientras suspiraba. Elsa levanto una ceja y medio sonrió.

—Yo me encargare que no se lo mate- dijo bastante convencida.

—Dudo que lo pueda evitar- volvió a hablar el moreno mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. La rubia platinada suspiro.

—Hablare con el rey Gerard de esto cuando lleguemos, hare todo lo posible para que se le dé un juicio justo a la persona que haya hecho esto- dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla y se adelantaba, los dos silenciosos guardias se pusieron uno de cada lado, apartando al moreno.

.

Un poco lejos de ahí, Flare y Harry seguían cabalgando con baja velocidad, las montañas podían ser peligrosas y preferían que los caballos no sufrieran daños.

— ¿Y si nos encuentran?- pregunto la chica mirando de reojo a Harry. Él le había contado y le había leído la carta mandada por su amigo.

—Tendremos que escapar… como sea- de pronto el chico siseo y se sostuvo fuertemente de las riendas mientras paraba. Su respiración se agito y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Flare puso su mano en su hombro tratando de darle apoyo.

—¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada, más el joven negó con la cabeza mientras sentía que su alrededor se volvía borroso y luego negro —¡Harry!- grito preocupada la joven al verlo casi caer del caballo, ella había logrado parar esa caída –Genial…- gruño al notar que el joven estaba inconsciente.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza antes de unir a ambos caballos con una cuerda, para que el del joven no se escapara y volver a montar el suyo, teniendo a su amigo inconsciente.

—Ese maldito realmente lo hiso- gruño –Esa maldita gema enserio te está quitando tus poderes y con ellos tu energía vital- murmuro molesta mientras negaba con la cabeza –Espero que esos tres puedan hacer algo para remediarlo y terminar este embrollo de una vez- dijo mientras suspiraba.

Aun les faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

.

Tres días después… en Arendelle…

.

**Lamento si quedo corto, pero en realidad quería cortarlo aquí U.U. es que ahora se sabra todo… lo de Gerard y porque él sabía que Elsa no era la que lo robo, y porque entonces la acuso, y quien es Harry en realidad **… guaja ja ja Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**

**Gracias a:**

**F: **je je XD no lo use en ese sentido, realmente no me había dado cuenta :/ Je je y ese Gerard se ase odiar solito, y aun no ha hecho todo lo que debe hacer je je ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Zag: **¡Exacto! A buscar ja ja XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**AndreaXAlexein: **¡Hola Andrea! Gracias :D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Ja ja por ahora solo puedo actualizar una vez por semana XD ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar!

**También agradezco a los que me pusieron en alerta o en favoritos**

**¡Saludos! Y nos vemos el otro lunes.**

**¿Comentarios?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y por supuesto, los personajes de Frozen no son míos XDDD ya quisiera yo! Pero mis OC si :D**

**Hoy: "La verdad del rey Gerard"**

**.**

El rey Gerard fruncía levemente el ceño al ver hacia afuera. Hace tres días que no tenía noticias ni de la reina ni del ladrón, esperaba que la Reina de las nieves sirviera para algo y le trajera al ladronzuelo.

O ese tonto ladrón ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que se estaba poniendo en la guillotina el mismo? ¡Y él no había movido un dedo! Todo su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y esperaba que así siguiera hasta terminarlo.

—Usted sabe bien que es su hijo quien lo robo y al cual se lo condenara a muerte ¿verdad, mi señor?- hablo el general que lo había acompañado. El rey sonrió de manera maniática.

—Claro que lo se querido- hablo tranquilamente mirando aun por la ventana –Nadie en el mundo tiene la llave y se sabe las combinaciones de memoria como él. Ese niño estúpido es el único que pudo haberlo hecho- dijo desdeñosamente.

—Lo mataran- hablo algo preocupado. El general había estado en múltiples ocasiones viéndolo con su hijo, su orgullo… hasta esa fatídica noche, nadie sabía que hiso que su perfecta relación padre e hijo se rompiera de esa manera. Y aunque ya habían pasado uno años, al general se le hacía aun increíble ver como el rey Gerard había llegado a despreciar a su hijo, quitándole su lugar como su propio hijo, negándolo y exiliándolo.

—Y eso es lo que quiero- el rey se dio vuelta a mirarlo con sus ojos grises fríos –Ese niño idiota será condenado a muerte… ¿Por qué no lo hice antes? Porque se me vería muy mal a mi _como rey_, mandar a matar a mi propio heredero… más si ella lo trae y lo presenta como culpable… todos verán que ella es la que lo condeno y nadie prestara atención a lo demás…- se dio vuelta caminando de manera rabiosa hacia la ventana.

—Ella no lo condenara a muerte- dijo seguro el general.

—La obligare a hacerlo- dijo resuelto –El día que la reina Elsa traiga al culpable, yo me veré como agradecido enormemente por que pudo traer al verdadero ladrón, me disculparía un millar de veces por haber dudado de ella y bla bla bla. Cuando lo vea me hare el sorprendido… y si ella sabe que es mi hijo… le diré que él me abandono, que lo creí muerto todos estos años y que no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo de su condena, que está afuera de mi alcance… que eso no lo manejo yo- el hombre frunció levemente lo labios y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana –Si no accede… la obligare… va a tener que elegir entre ÉL o su FAMILIA- dijo remarcando ambas palabras.

— ¿La inculpo para que vaya en su búsqueda, lo traiga y así usted lavarse las manos?- dijo sorprendido, mirándolo aun incrédulo.

—Harry- y dijo el nombre con tanto asco que el general sintió un nudo en la garganta –Sabía que yo le estaba quitando su poder con la gema y con él parte de su vida. Él no lo sabe, el cree que le quitara sus poderes y su vida… aunque no hay mucha diferencia en realidad- el hombre dejo escapar una carcajada maligna –Si la traía a Arendelle el aprovecharía para quítamela y llevarla hacia alguno de sus amiguitos… para contrarrestarlo. Pero supuestamente el no existe, yo no podía simplemente hacer que los guardias lo trajeran… eso no sería… prudente. En cambio- y se dio vuelta a mirar hacia su amigo –Si acusaba a la reina y esta era obligada a ir en su búsqueda y traerlo para mostrar inocencia, con otras personas más… no tendría solo un testigo que lo pusiera en evidencia, si no más. Ninguno de los príncipes o princesas querrá verse como un cómplice y estoy seguro que no intervendrán…-

Del otro lado de la puerta, la princesa Anna escuchaba todo. Se tapó la boca incrédula, antes de dar pasos para atrás para salir corriendo, más en cuanto se dio vuelta alguien la sostenía de las manos.

— ¿A dónde vas, princesita?- dijo con desdén el rey Gerard.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo traidor!- le grito furiosa y estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo cuando sintió algo que le pinchaba el cuello y luego todo se volvía negro.

—Secuestrar también al rubio y a la princesa y príncipe del reino del sol- dijo mirando hacia al grupo de guardias que había aparecido, entre ellos uno tenía la pistola lanza dardos adormisantes.

—Si señor- y dicho esto, el pelotón se separó saliendo cada grupo hacia un lugar distinto.

—La reina será la que diga que está de acuerdo con la condena del acusado o de lo contrario podrá despedirse de su familia- dijo con maldad antes de dar la vuelta y acercarse hacia una ventana –Y mi querida Elsa… ni siquiera tus poderes te servirán, ya que mi poder es neutralizar los de los demás. Y sin tus poderes… eres igual de frágil que el resto del mundo- y riendo entre dientes salió de la sala.

El general suspiro negando con la cabeza. Desde que su esposa e hijo se habían ido el rey había cambiado. La reina era una mujer muy buena y generosa, su único pecado fue haber visto la gema roja por casualidad y eso la llevo a la muerte. El pecado del joven aun no lo sabía, fuera cual fuera había hecho enfadar mucho al rey y el, tan solo siendo un simple general del castillo, prefirió seguir del lado del soberano.

.

En las montañas, Flare y Harry estaban tratando de aun de llegar hacia la ciudad del otro lado, por suerte el chico había vuelto a despertar. Aunque ya no tenían tanta diferencia con los que los estaban buscando, trataban de seguir un ritmo.

Flare estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero sabía que en caso de emergencia… podría volverse una alicornio y llevárselo de aquí hacia la ciudad. Aunque eso trajera demasiados ojos curiosos… tendría que hacerlo en un caso de extrema emergencia.

.

La noche del tercer día ya estaba haciendo presencia, el grupo de nobles tuvo que parar hacer su campamento.

—Espero poder encontrar al culpable pronto- suspiro Elsa negando un poco con la cabeza. Todos estaban sentados en troncos alrededor del fuego, aunque Elsa no necesitara calor, parecía que los demás sí. Aunque tanto ella como Milo estaban un poco más alejados de este.

—Tal vez- dijo Caspian. Su última charla había sido ya hace tres días, el moreno prefería darle un espacio para pensar. Sabía que tratar de manipular a alguien estaba mal, pero estaba tomando mucho partido por su amigo. _Amigo…_ y pronto cayó en la cuenta que no era solo eso.

Eran más compañeros, mejores amigos, como _hermanos_ o como esas parejas pastelosas que tanto mostraban en los libros de novelas románticas favoritas de su madre adoptiva, que eran capaces de dar su vida por el otro creyendo no estar correspondidos y al final si lo eran.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco por ese pensamiento. Sinceramente _Harry _no era _la damisela en peligro_, porque ellas eran chicas y jamás las salvaban por haber robado algo y el sin duda no era un _príncipe azul_ porque sin duda no estaba dando de todo para salvarlo ¿verdad? Y por primera vez pensó que su vida era un extrañísimo cuento de hadas.

Pero aun así no veía a su amigo (se repitió a su mismo) como una _damisela _ni a el mismo como _príncipe azul_ ¿verdad?

—Creo… aquí algo raro…- murmuro Iris levantando la mirada y suspirando.

— ¿Por qué todos ustedes usan guantes?- pregunto de pronto Elsa, dando la pregunta que tantas veces le había dado vuelta en la cabeza. Caspian se miró las manos y para su alivio él no los traía, así que no se refería a él. Los demás se miraron incomodos.

—Bueno… es invierno y hace frio- dio la escusa más razonable Sira, sonriendo. Elsa los miro casi escudriñándolos con la vista. Y de pronto Elsa cayó en la cuenta que estaba nevando, el fuego no se había apagado… ellos habían logrado hacer fuego con ramas _húmedas_ y este estaba realmente alto. Los miro para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta de esto y suspiro mientras se paraba.

Esto era muy extraño, demasiado extraño.

Al pasar por al lado de Sira, se tropezó con una piedra que no logro distinguir por la oscuridad, empujándolo también sin intención hacia delante, ocasionando que las manos de las chicas cayeran sobre el fuego ardiente.

— ¡Por dios!- Chillaron todos, sobre todo Elsa. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que los guantes se habían consumido, pero las manos de la joven no tenían una sola quemadura. Sira se levantó rápidamente y al desaparecer tras su carpa el fuego se apagó, ya sin su dueña cerca.

—Ella maneja el fuego…- dijo en un susurro para nada audible la reina. Era por eso que se sentía insegura con ella, era por eso que habían disparado todas sus alertas. Esa princesa era su opuesto en elemento… y por un momento egoísta, se sintió feliz de no ser la única con poderes en el mundo.

Nadie quiso mencionar el asunto y todos fueron a dormirse.

.

.

—_ja ja ¡No me atraparas, mamá!- decía un pequeño niño entre risas mientras corría por los pasillos del palacio. Una hermosa mujer lo seguía de cerca, su cabello era ondulado y castaño oscuro como el niño de cuatro años que corría, su piel era morena y su sonrisa era simplemente perfecta._

— _¡Veras que sí!- casi canto la dama mientras reía, yendo detrás de su hijo._

_Ambos rieron cuando por fin la dama alcanzó al pequeño. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas caras y la mujer traía una bella tiara en la cabeza._

_El niño miro hacia la puerta que estaba a su lado y frunció levemente el ceño._

— _¿Qué hay tras esa puerta mamá?- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño. La reina suspiro y alzo al niño._

—_No lo sé pequeño, no lo sé… es secreto de tu padre- dijo tranquilamente mientras alejaba al pequeño de la puerta._

— _¿Algún día me lo dirá?- pregunto abrazando el cuello de su madre. La joven solo sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla._

_._

— _¿mamá? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba un niño de unos seis años mientras buscaba en cada lugar del castillo, mas no encontraba a la dama –Señor ¿Sabe si mi madre se fue de viaje o al pueblo?- le pregunto curioso al mayordomo. El viejo hombre solo lo miro compasivamente y le dio una palmaditas en la espalda tratando de ocultar sus ojos cristalizados._

—_Lo siento alteza, pero no- hablo el hombre. El pequeño príncipe sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el despacho del rey._

— _¡Padre, padre!- llamo a la puerta antes de pasar sin ningún permiso -¿Sabes dónde está mamá? ¿O cuándo volverá?- pregunto mirándolo. El rey miraba por la ventana muy serio, para darse la vuelta y verlo cariñosamente._

—_Cariño… mamá no volverá- dijo seriamente. El niño abrió los ojos asustado y negó con la cabeza._

—_No es cierto… ¡Ella está bien!- grito el niño con los ojos cristalizados._

—_Hijo…- susurro el hombre mirándolo con angustia._

— _¡Mientes! ¡MI MADRE ESTA BIEN! ¡MENTIROSO!- grito histérico el pequeño antes de salir corriendo y buscar a su progenitora. Buscaba con gran esmero, y cuando no hubo lugar en el palacio donde buscar cerro fuertemente la puerta de su habitación –No es cierto… ella volverá- dijo entre sollozos ahogados. _

_El rey lo miro apenado desde la puerta abierta de la habitación, para luego abrazar a su pequeño._

—_Vamos amor… mami se fue para protegerte- mintió descaradamente –Ella nos quiere mucho, a ti y a mí… pero ahora solo te quedo yo, y siempre… escúchame bien: siempre voy a estar ahí para ti- dijo seguro._

— _¿Para todo?- pregunto el pequeño secándose las lágrimas._

—_Para todo- dijo cariñosamente_

_._

— _¡No quiero volver a verte! ¿¡Has entendido?! ¡Si vuelves a pisar las tierras de mi país te matare! ¡TE MATARE! ¿¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO?!- gritaba furioso el rey._

_El joven de catorce años alzo su mirada color plata con profunda decepción, y aunque estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, no se dejó derramar ninguna._

— _¡Creí que contaba con tu apoyo en todo!- grito enojado el joven príncipe._

_El rey se dio vuelta mirándolo con desdén y asco._

—_Ese día se lo dije a mi hijo, ahora no veo más que un maldito estúpido y ¡#$%- dijo con desdén, mirándolo desde arriba. El joven trago duro pero asintió y se dio vuelta._

— _¡atrévete a regresar y eres hombre muerto! ¡Ya no eres mi hijo! ¡NO LO ERES!- le gritó casi de manera burlona el rey, antes de desaparecer tras el portón del palacio –Y buscare una forma de matarte, Harry… lo hare- dijo en un susurro, pero este fue escuchado perfectamente por el joven príncipe._

_El chico miro por última vez lo que había sido su casa y suspiro, miro el barco del reino del sol aun aparcado en el muelle y se dirigió hacia allí. Sentía la espalda dolorosamente lastimada, porque veinte latigazos no son un juego y sobre todo cuando te están golpeando._

_Cuando llego al barco, lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconciencia, fueron esos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación._

_._

_._

Harry despertó del sueño respirando agitadamente y transpirando. Hace rato que no tenía esos recuerdos en sueño. Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras trataba de tranquilizarte.

—Eso ya paso… eso ya paso- dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

.

**Pobre de Harry :( En lo personal odio al rey Gerard! **

**U.U el rey Gerard a secuestrado a Anna ¿alguien se esperaba eso? O.O**

**El: ¡#$% es una mala palabra me da cosa ponerlas Xb**

**Y la insinuación de Harry y Caspian… es extraña lo sé, pero no serán mas que eso…**

**je je Hablando de Caspian, en el próximo sabremos de donde saco sus poderes y esas lindas alas!**

**Otra cosa je je Harry no vivió luego de eso en el reino del sol, Rapunzel no lo conoce ** y nadie sabe que es un ex príncipe! (Con excepciones) **

**Gracias a:**

**F**: Harry es un poco extraño en este fic XD y creo que es verdad, los príncipes no pueden mantener la boca cerrada mucho tiempo. Pero si Caspian filtra información es por otra cosa XD Exactamente para que quiere Gerard la gema y los poderes de su hijo y para que quiere matar a Harry lo sabremos en el futuro… ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Zag**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me agrada mucho que te haya gustado :D ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas :D**

**¿Comentarios?**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Frozen no son míos :D**

**Aquí con otro capítulo otra vez! :D Aun no sé cuántos tendrá la historia… tenía algo que decir, pero no lo recuerdo! Ya lo hare…**

**Hoy: "Atrapados"**

**.**

—No puedo creer que el rey Gerard haya hecho esto ¡Y que nadie se dé cuenta!- grito enfadada Anna mientras trataba de mover las manos.

En una celda del palacio estaban Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, Kristoff, Sven y la reina sureña. Todos estaban encadenados de las muñecas y tobillos, además de estar arrodillados cada uno en una esquina alejada de los demás.

—Querida, todos los reyes de los demás reino ya se fueron- dijo la reina sureña suspirando algo resignada ante su destino.

— ¡Pero los guardias! ¡Guardias!- volvió a alzar la voz la princesa pelinaranja, mas nadie se acercó.

— ¿No te das cuenta?- hablo Rapunzel suspirando –No sé qué habrá hecho o como, pero Gerard parece controlar a todos los guardias del palacio con un… algo así, como un "poder mental"- hablo la princesa de la Corona mientras suspiraba.

—Puso a todos en nuestra contra- hablo Eugene suspirando también negando con la cabeza.

—Dioses, debí haberme ido de la fiesta cuando pude ¿no es cierto, Sven?- dijo el rubio mientras trataba de acariciar al reno sin poder alcanzarlo –Grandioso- gruño.

Luego de eso volvieron a quedar en silencio, hace más o menos dos horas que los tenían encerrados y estaban realmente aburridos, y también un poco adoloridos por la falta de movimiento.

— ¿Para qué nos quiere?- dijo al fin con desdén Casiopea mientras resoplaba, tratando de acomodar un mechón de su cabello sin lograrlo.

—Obligara a Elsa a que ejecuten a quien robo la gema- explico Anna mirando a la reina con desconfianza. Rapunzel resoplo.

—Todo saldrá bien…- sonrió positiva la que anteriormente era rubia –Elsa tiene sus poderes igual que mi hermano, Gerard no podrá contra dos- sonrió bastante segura. Todos excepto Eugene la miraron extrañados.

— ¿Caspian tiene poderes?- pregunto Kristoff, Rapunzel asintió mientras se decidía a hablar.

—Si… quería contarlo en un ambiente familiar o algo así, pero como esto es lo mejor que tenemos…- dijo la princesa rodando los ojos –Bueno ¿vieron que yo tenía antes mi cabellera rubia por la flor que nació de una gota de sol?... bueno, Caspian en si no la tiene por eso, pero tiene que ver con el cielo…- todos la miraban atentos y la castaña sonrió –Caspian es un mestizo, hijo de un ángel con una humana-

— ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo sorprendida Anna –Los ángeles… no deberían estar de esa forma con alguien ¿verdad? ¿No son criaturas puras y todas esas cosas?- dijo incrédula.

—Es hijo de un ángel caído, nadie sabe cómo realmente él pudo heredar los poderes que ya no le correspondían a su padre… Ellos fallecieron en un ataque, y él con once años recién cumplidos quedo solo. Se volvió ladrón, como Eugene- Ella miro a su esposo que sonrió –Ellos se conocían, Eugene no tenía idea de los poderes del niño y cuando estábamos en el palacio me hablo de él… yo tuve la idea de hacer que mis padres lo adoptaran aprovechando que era huérfano y luego de encontrarlo, él no quería venir con nosotros- la princesa suspiro como recordando el momento –Nos dijo que no era normal, y que no quería incomodarnos con su presencia… y ahí nos mostró sus alas… deberían verlas, son preciosas y tienen como iluminación propia, son blancas y angelicales… ¡Son bellísimas! Bueno… pues mis padres lo adoptaron igual y desde ahí lo tenemos en el palacio- sonrió al final de la historia.

—Entonces en realidad son tres personas con poderes- hablo la reina de las Islas del Sur suspirando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- esta vez hablo Eugene.

—La razón por la cual a mi hija menor nadie la conocía… era porque tiene un poder de naturaleza, hace crecer las platas y esas cosas… y hubo una vez que se enojó y le hiso daño a uno de sus hermano creando una enredadera con espinas a su alrededor… desde ahí la mantuvimos oculta y poco a poco todos sus hermanos se fueron olvidando de ella- Hablo la mujer suspirando.

Anna miro hacia a los costados y luego de nuevo a todos.

—O la celda es mágica o el aburrimiento hace milagros- exclamo la princesa -¡Que forma de sincerarse!- rio de forma divertida Anna.

.

Harry estaba cabalgando lo más bien cuando noto que el bolso que llevaba en el caballo se movía

—Espera, Flare- le dijo a la joven que iba al frente, la trigueña se dio vuelta a mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Esto se está moviendo- dijo bajándose de su caballo y picando levemente el bolso con un palo.

— ¿Qué has metido ahí?- pregunto la hibrida mientras también se bajaba de su corcel.

—Yo nada… esto ya estaba en el caballo cuando lo tome-

— ¿¡Robaste este caballo!?- dijo volviéndolo a golpear en la cabeza.

— ¡Hay! ¡Claro que no! ¡Pague por él!- se defendió el joven mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

—Más te vale, no quiero si sales de este embrollo te pongan en el calabozo por haber robado también un caballo ¿Quién te entiende, Harry?- dijo Flare mientras suspiraba por lo último.

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido antes de abrir el bolso con la punta del palo que había encontrado al lado del camino, del bolso salto una gran bola de nieve que aterrizo en el suelo.

— ¡AAA!- pego el grito el joven cuando noto que la bola de nieve le salto encima.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy Olaf y me encanta los abrazos calentitos- dijo la muñeco de nieve mientras abrazaba a Harry.

—Ja ja ja ¿pero qué es esto? He visto cosas raras, pero esto es mas ja ja ¡Gritaste como niña por dios!- reía la chica mientras miraba curiosa al muñequito y a su amigo.

—Ja ja- dijo sarcástico el castaño –Muy graciosa Flare, yo no grito como niña- se quejó mientras se levantaba y trataba de quitarse a Olaf de encima –Dios santo ¿Qué eres tú?- pregunto quitándoselo por fin de encima.

—Ya lo dije. Soy Olaf y me gusta el verano ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto mirándolos y extendiéndoles los brazos y con una sonrisa. Ambos se miraron y levantaron una ceja.

—Creo que es de la Reina Elsa- dijo la joven agachándose y tocándole la nariz de zanahoria –Pero no creo que sea una amenaza o un espía… awww, es tan tierno- dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! ¿Espía? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- dijo Olaf mirando para todos lados -¡Mirad! ¡Hay esta Elsa! ¡Elsaaaaa!- grito el muñeco mirando a un grupo de personas que ya estaban cerca, y saludando con una de sus manos hechas de ramitas.

— ¡O DIOS!- gritaron ambos jóvenes al ver que la rubia platinada mirar hacia ellos y al muñeco que seguía saludando.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí!- mando la joven mientras tomaba su forma hibrida y montaban los caballo haciéndolos correr.

— ¡He! ¡Esperen! ¡Elsa es una buena chica!...- al ver que se alejaban el muñeco los miro confundido — ¡oh! ¡Sera que son tímidos!- Olaf sonrió y empezó a saludar esta vez por donde se iban el dúo -¡Adiós! ¡Espero verlos pronto!, eh ¡Hola!- dijo cuándo su dueña paso a su lado cabalgando a toda velocidad y lo subió.

— ¿Quién es ese?- grito Sira mientras trataban de alcanzar a ambos.

—No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones- hablo la reina mientras se erguía un poco más y lanzaba un rayo de hielo cerca de los chicos que trataban de escapar, haciendo que la nieve les bloqueara el camino.

— ¡Sostente!- grito Flare antes de volverse a su forma alicornio, en la cual su pelaje era de color violeta oscuro y su tusa de color rojo intenso. Luego lo agarro y salió volando, haciendo que el grupo se detuviera a verlos impresionados.

Iris apunto con su flecha, pero Caspian la hiso trastabillar haciendo que no dé en el blanco.

— ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?!- grito furiosa la princesa sureña mientras se bajaba del caballo y le hacía frente, el moreno solo rodo los ojos.

—Eso… fue extraño- susurro la reina mientras miraba hacia donde habían desaparecido, para luego bajar del caballo y acercarse a los dos corceles abandonados –El rey tenía razón en algo, quien fuera que lo haya robado tenía poderes- frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¡oh! ¡Pero si son muy amables!- dijo Olaf sonriendo mientras los miraba -¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf! ¿Ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto mirando hacia los príncipes.

—Eso no importa ahora ¡Pude haberlos detenido, pero este me hiso fallar el tiro! ¿¡En que estabas pensando estúpido príncipe de la Corona?!- grito furiosa la princesa de largos rizos negros.

— ¡Si lo hacías podías haberlo matado!- grito furioso.

— ¿¡Eso importa?! ¡Lo mataran de todas formas!- grito furiosa la princesa.

— ¡BASTA!- grito la rubia platinada, todos la miraron y la reina respiro para mantenerse tranquila, una pequeña nevada se estaba formando -¿Qué paso exactamente?- hablo serena.

—Pude haber usado una de mis flechas, pode haber hecho… que eso o lo que sea bajara y poder atraparlo, pero él- la chica se dio vuelta señalándolo con el arco –hiso que fallara- dijo seriamente. La reina lo miro como pidiendo que de su excusa, el joven suspiro.

—Pudo haberlo matado… si algo le pasa, cualquier cosa… cualquier reino lo usara en su contra majestad, ya la creen peligrosa por sus poderes ¿Qué cree que creerían si alguien lanza el rumor que mientras seguía a un ladrón dejo que lo mataran?- dijo mientras suspiraba.

—Cuando lo hiciste no estabas pensando precisamente en eso ¿no? Dime la verdad ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- hablo seriamente la reina. El moreno suspiro.

—Yo antes era un ladrón- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto Milo que solo suspiro –Al quedarme sin mis padres… no encontré otra forma de sobrevivir, Eugene me salvo una vez cuando robe un collar de gran valor…- el joven suspiro bajando la mirada –El hombre me hubiera matado, yo no tenía más que once años y eso pareció no importar… y me prometí que no me volvería como esa gente su alteza. Él pudo haber robado, pero no nos hemos preguntado el por qué o porque circunstancias paso esto, realmente creo que sería hipócrita de mi parte desearle la muerte cuando parte de mi vida fue siendo parte de ellos- el joven levanto la mirada.

Elsa suspiro y bajo la mirada antes de subirla.

—Rapunzel no me lo había contado… ¿y cómo es que eres parte de la realeza? ¿Te adoptaron así nada más?- pregunto algo incrédula.

—Cuando Rapunzel lo cuenta, realmente parece que fue así nada más… fue idea del príncipe Eugene y Rapunzel, el príncipe me conocía y no quería que yo siguiera viviendo como lo había hecho él… tuve que pagar y pedir perdón por lo que había hecho, no fue sencillo, pero bueno- el joven medio sonrió. Elsa asintió mientras suspiraba.

—Hay que seguir, lo quiero vivo ¿me entienden?- alzo la voz mientras sacaba la nieve que había caído en el camino –Debemos encontrarlo pronto, estamos ya cerca del pueblo- la reina se dio vuelta a mirar hacia el muñeco de nieve –Olaf, tú los viste… nos dirás quienes son- sonrió levemente la reina.

— ¡Sí!- salto el muñeco de nieve -¡Se los voy a presentar!- cuando todos siguieron en la marcha Olaf se quedó pensativo –Pero no me dijeron sus nombres…- susurro.

.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, Flare volvía a su forma humana y dejaba al joven en el suelo.

—Nos encontraran pronto…- susurro, la joven lo miro y suspiro.

—Vamos, deben estar por aquí…- dijo ella guiándolo.

—Flare…- el chico la tomo del brazo y ella volteo –Si nos encuentran, no importa que no podamos terminar lo que haya que hacer… te llevaras a Lilith, Deimon y a Diana de aquí, no quiero que ni tu ni nadie más que yo quede involucrado- dijo seriamente. La joven lo miro sorprendida.

—No lo harán- dijo tratando de parecer segura.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar- sonrió tristemente el joven castaño.

.

**Voy a llorar :( Me divertí con este capítulo… pero aun así, me da pena pensar lo que pasara con Harry waaa!**

**El encuentro de Harry y Flare con el grupo de Elsa duro solo segundos… y también se me hiso muy confuso escribirlo .-. Ya veremos si se pueden encontrar en el pueblo… **

**¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UN GRAN AÑO NUEVO! Y feliz 2015**

**Gracias y saludo a:**

**Zag: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y si, el rey Gerard se hace odiar muajaja ya veremos lo que sucede ¡Saludos!

**F: **je je créeme Gerard aún tiene un pequeño secreto creo, aunque creo que es fácil de deducir… ¡Gracias por tu comentario y saludos! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Hay algo que me causa mucha gracia XD es que Caspian, Milo, Harry, Flare, Sira y también otras personas ya sabían la existencia de la gema antes de que el rey hablara en el consejo, es decir su gema no era tan secreta ja ja XDDDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen… Es obvio ¿no? Ja XD**

**Hoy: "Jaque mate Harry"**

.

—Supongo que ahora no pararemos hasta llegar al pueblo ¿verdad, Majestad?— Hablo Sira mientras ponía su caballo a la par del de la Reina Elsa. La rubia platinada solo medio sonrió.

—Debemos alcanzarlos lo antes que podamos— le respondió, ya no tan incómoda por la presencia de la princesa.

—¿Y luego que?— pregunto suspirando.

—Lo llevaremos a Arendelle— respondió segura.

—¿Y luego?-

—Se le dará un castigo justo-

—¿En Arendelle o en el reino del rey Gerard?-

—Mmm…— dudo un poco la reina –No lo sé, donde se decida— dijo mientras apuraba más al caballo.

—No quiero preocuparla ni nada, pero yo si hubiera sido usted, no hubiera dejado a mis seres queridos solos en el mismo castillo que el rey Gerard— y sin esperar que la reina le contestara, la joven hiso que su caballo diera pasos para atrás, a reunirse con el grupito de príncipes. Elsa frunció levemente el ceño ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—Ya casi llegamos al pueblo, majestad…— le informo uno de sus guardias señalando hacia adelante –En unos pocos minutos llegaremos si agilizamos la marcha— siguió hablando.

—Sera mejor ir más rápido, avise a los demás capitán— hablo la monarca, haciendo que este bajara la velocidad para hablarle a los príncipes y princesas, haciendo que todos vayan más deprisa

.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, Flare y Harry habían llegado a una linda casa, se veía grande y su jardín estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Se nota que la han estado arreglando— murmuro Harry impresionado por el estado tan bueno con el cual se había mantenido la casa –Creo que hace más de un año que no me pasaba por aquí— dijo con algo de nostalgia mientras suspiraba.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que nos recibirán de todas maneras— sonrió la hibrida mientras se adelantaba y tocaba la puerta.

Se escucharon pasos que provenían del otro lado y una bella joven morena, de largo cabello negro y ojos castaño oscuros les abrió.

—¿Harry? ¿Flare? ¡Pero qué alegría velos! ¡Pasen!— sonrió bellamente la chica –Diana y Deimon están afuera, ahora los llamo— dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias Lilith— agradecieron ambos jóvenes mientras se sentaban en las sillas que había en el comedor. Todo estaba decorado con hermosos colores y había una hermosa sensación a hogar.

—Me alegra que estén aquí— la joven les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno –Y hablando de eso ¿Por qué lo están?— pregunto mirándolos con duda.

—Lamentablemente Lilith, no es por algo bueno— suspiro Harry.

—Ahora nos lo dicen, esperen que entren los otros dos— dijo mientras salía al patio trasero, luego de unos minutos una chica y un chico entraban. Ella también tenía piel morena pero más oscura y el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, él tenía la piel blanca que no llegaba a ser tan pálida como la de Harry y también tenía los ojos castaños oscuros.

—Hola Diana, Deimon— saludaron Flare y Harry mientras se levantaban a estrecharles la mano.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? No creo que vengan como turistas— dijo divertido Deimon.

—Venimos por esto— dijo sacando la bella gema roja, los tres jóvenes la miraron incrédulos.

—¿Es la del rey Gerard?— dijo Diana mirándola atentamente.

—Sí, este crio la robo— dijo Flare acusándolo, el castaño solo rodo los ojos y los otros tres lo miraron primero incrédulos, luego sorprendidos y después con admiración.

—¿La robaste tú? ¿Y solo? ¡Colega! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Vamos, cuenta!— dijo bastante feliz el muchacho mientras se acercaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de Harry.

—¡Es verdad!— dijo emocionada Lilith —¿Fueron muchos guardias? ¿Entraste vestidos de negro o algo así?— pregunto la morena. Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de los tres chicos, mientras Flare solo rodo los ojos. Después de todo, esos tres muchachos tan solo contaban con quince y casi dieciséis años.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora— dijo Flare mientras les empezaba a explicar porque habían traído la joya en primer lugar.

.

Luego de varios minutos, Elsa y su grupo llegaron hacia el pueblo, por la hora que era todo estaba muy vivo en todos lados, había varios campesinos en las calles con sus carruajes y gente caminando y vendiendo.

—¿Dónde podrán estar?— susurro mirando hacia los costados.

—¿Qué está buscando una hermosa dama con usted y sus acompañantes en este humilde pueblo?— hablo la voz de un hombre adulto que vendía joyas exóticas —¿Quiere un collar, señorita? Es de buena suerte— dijo acercándole un bello collar de oro.

—No, no gracias— medio sonrió.

—¿Y un cuchillo para los caballeros?— hablo otro comerciantes acercándose a ambos príncipes, los cuales en seguida se negaron.

—¡Pan fresco!— gritaba otro desde atrás, mostrando su mercancía.

—Señoría, un hombre dice haber visto a ambos jóvenes entrar y nos dijo la dirección— hablo uno de los guardias acercándose a la reina. Elsa asintió.

—Vamos— hablo alto para que los otros jóvenes la escucharan.

—Más te vale no disparar esta vez sureña— le dijo Caspian a la joven de rizos negros que lo miro incrédula, pero en seguida frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes, no lo hare… por cierto, soy Iris y no era mi intención herir a tu amigo— le dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi amigo?— dijo contrariado y ella solo sonrió enigmáticamente antes de adelantarse hasta llegar a Sira.

.

—Al parecer nuestra querida reina no es tan rápida como parece— dijo con desdén Gerard mientras hablaba con uno de sus guardias.

—¡Cállese! ¡Vera que cuando mi hermana llegue le congelara esa sucia boca!— grito Anna desde su celda, ya que el rey estaba hablando cerca de las rejas que lo separaban de adentro. Gerard solo medio sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Ella no podrá congelarme querida… ni nadie podrá hacer nada, cuando me traiga el criminal y lo condene a muerte, ustedes podrán ser libres otra vez— dijo con burla.

—¡Elsa no hará tal cosa! ¡Está subestimando a mi hermana!— grito otra vez la pelinaranja, haciendo que esta vez el rey riera a carcajada limpia.

—Ya lo veremos… ya lo veremos…— dijo de forma malévola antes salir de ahí.

—Gritando no nos sacaran más rápido Anna— hablo Rapunzel mientras estaba sentada en posición de yoga mientras inhalaba y luego exhalaba para mantener su tranquilidad. Todos la miraron incrédulos de lo que la princesa estaba haciendo –Yo sé lo que te digo… estuve muchos años encerrada en una torre— dijo sin abrir los ojos mientras seguía su ejercicio.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y encogiéndose de hombros se pusieron en la misma posición de la princesa de la corona.

—¿Y esto que estamos haciendo a que ayuda?— pregunto Anna mientras inhalaba.

—A relajarse… a relajarse— dijo tranquilamente la castaña.

Unos cinco minutos después…

—¿Alguien ha visto a Olaf?— pregunto de pronto Anna abriendo los ojos.

—Adiós paz interior— gruño la reina sureña.

.

En la sala del trono estaba el rey Gerard junto a su general.

—Luego de que me deshaga de Harry… lograré empezar a apoderarme de las ciudades y demás reinos ¿te lo imaginas? Con mis poderes podría hacer que un ejército completo fuera contra su propio amo— el rey dejo escapar una carcajada –Luego del juicio del joven, Arendelle no me servirá más… y podremos conquistarla… ese será solo el primer paso para lo que viene…*

.

Lilith, Deimon, Diana, Flare y Harry se encontraban en el patio, estaban en un lugar donde había solo pasto, sin ningún árbol alrededor. Los tres chicos aun no les habían dicho que harían, pero que tenían la solución al problema.

A la gema la habían colocado en medio, haciendo un círculo con tiza blanca en el pasto, para luego hacer un triángulo. Diana y Deimon estaban en cada una de las puntas de la base del triángulo y Lilith estaba en el punto de la cúspide. La joven más morena hiso que la gema roja se elevara y Lilith hiso que rayos de electricidad empezaran a formarse en el círculo. Deimon se adelantó, salteando los rayos de electricidad, hasta llegar a la gema y con un toque de sus dedos esta empezó a brillar, a excepción de algo en el interior, que se tornó de color negro.

—¡Ya se!— grito de pronto Lilith terminando con ese ritual –Para cancelar el hechizo lo que hay que hacer es…— de pronto el pasto se cubrió de hielo y la gema que aún se encontraba levitando fue golpeada por uno de los rayos de hielo cayendo luego en manos de la rubia platinada.

Harry al notar a los intrusos empujo a Flare hacia los otros tres, empezando a correr hasta llegar hacia atrás de una pared de madera.

—¡Sácalos de aquí!— prácticamente grito el chico.

—Pero…— dijeron los cuatro.

—¡Nada de peros! ¡No me hagan borrarles la memoria!— amenazo. Los cuatro lo miraron y Lilith desapareció porque su poder eléctrico le daba el poder de trasladarse a otros lugares, Flare volvió a su forma de alicornio y salió volando con Deimon y Diana sostenidos de ellas.

Harry al ver a sus amigos ya a salvo, se dio cuenta que la gema ya estaba en mano de la joven reina y solo suspiro. Más de pronto, otros lazos de hielo lo redujeron al suelo, atándole las manos como si fueran esposas y haciendo hielo en sus pies para que no se escapara.

—Lo mejor será rendirte— dijo la reina mientras los otros dos soldados estaban atrás de ella, ya con sus ballestas apuntando al enemigo.

—Iré con ustedes sin objeción si no persigue a las otras personas que vio conmigo— hablo el castaño alzando la barbilla y mirándola desafiante. Elsa lo miro incrédula, aun teniendo el diamante en sus manos.

—Está bien, pero intenta escapar una vez y vamos también en su búsqueda— amenazo. Ella era la única con sus dos guardias que había entrado a ese jardín. Harry sonrió lindamente.

—Trato hecho… ahora ¿podría descongelar mis pies? Realmente no quiero resfriarme— dijo con una ladeada sonrisa despreocupada.

**.**

**Si algo me encanta de Harry es esa faceta suya de ser tan así XDDD Lo siento, no pude evitar ponerlo O.O ja ja XD**

**Ahora ya lo atraparon ¿Qué pasara? Una muy mala sorpresa le espera a Elsa al llegar a su reino… hasta sus guardias no están de su lado haya en Arendelle…**

*El rey Gerard al parecer tiene un plan ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿y que tiene que ver la vida de Harry con todo esto? Lo sabrás si sigues leyendo…

F: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! actualizo una vez por semana, los lunes sobre todo XDD

Zag: ¡También muchas gracias por tu comentario! ja ja Xd ¡Saludos!

**Con suerte hoy pero más tarde subo otro capítulo, eso depende si comentan y si lo llego a terminar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen…**

**Hoy… "Conociéndote"**

**.**

La reina había llevado a Harry con ella, ya habían empezado a tomar el camino de vuelta, pero como la noche prácticamente los sorprendió tuvieron que acampar.

Elsa por seguridad, le había hecho al "prisionero" una habitación pequeña de hielo sólido y había puesto a ambos guardias en la entrada para que no pudiera escapar, además de tener una cadena de hielo que le sostenía el tobillo. Ahora la reina guardaba el diamante y Harry estaba sentado en una esquina de su pequeño lugar, Sira había hecho fuego en el centro así que estaba tibio haciendo que el joven se sintiera mejor.

—Te dije que esto terminaría así— la voz del moreno hiso que el castaño levantara la mirada y sonriera cuando lo vio entrando con dos platos de comida.

—Así que me alimentas ¿he?— dijo divertido agarrando el tazón y empezando a comer lo que su amigo le ofrecía, ya liberado de sus esposas podía mover las manos libremente.

—No juegues con tu suerte— dijo Caspian sonriéndole levemente y sentándose al lado de él, ambos rieron tenuemente antes de volverse a mirarse –Tu padre no te dejara vivo después de esto— susurro rozando su mano con la del otro. El ex príncipe solo rio amargamente.

—No importa, ya está… por fin lograra lo que quiera y se sentirá libre de estar sin mi… supongo que tan solo que yo viva lo avergüenza— suspiro lo último apenado, bajando la mirada. El joven príncipe de la Corona lo miro y suspiro.

—no voy a dejar que te mate Harry… si él llega a hacerlo a pesar de todo, lo matare— dijo seriamente mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla de su amigo. El joven castaño se apartó un poco ruborizado

—¿No eras tú el que de que la venganza no es buena?— dijo tratando de no mostrar lo levemente sonrojado que estaba. Caspian rio de manera divertida y le acaricio levemente el cabello.

—Lo se… pero por t…

—¿Qué hacen?— la voz de Milo hiso que ambos interrumpieran su conversación. El joven castaño lo miro y sonrió.

—Hablando de nuestra triste y adorada vida— dijo con sarcasmo el ex príncipe.

—Si quieren me voy, ya los veo sacando frases de Romeo y Julieta— dijo divertido el príncipe norteño haciendo que ambos le tiraran una bola de nieve a la cara —¡Oigan!— se quejó, haciendo que los otros dos largaran en carcajadas.

.

Elsa comía sola en su propia habitación de hielo, se sentía bien con haberlo capturado al fin, pero ese muchacho… no se veía malo, ni siquiera había ofrecido resistencia ¿tan importante era para él esas personas que escaparon? La gobernante miro el hermoso rubí rojo del rey Gerard y se preguntó si el ladrón era tan apaciguado porque ella tenía en su poder a la joya. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras la estudiaba mejor, era sin duda una piedra exquisita, brillaba hermosamente y se notaba de gran valor. Sin duda un bello diamante.

Pero aun así tenía varias dudas sobre que había motivado al joven a robarla, además ¿Cómo sabía de su existencia? ¿Había robado información secreta o algo así? ¿Cómo había hecho que los guardias olvidaran haberlo visto? Eran demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, mas como no tenía sueño prefirió ir a hablar con él para resolver sus dudas.

—Quiero entrar a verlo— les informo a los guardias, estos asintieron haciéndose a un lado.

—El príncipe Milo y el príncipe Caspian también están adentro— le informo uno de los guardias, la rubia platinada asintió y entro.

Su vista se paseó por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la esquina donde estaban los tres muchachos, se veían dormidos, con los dos tazones vacíos en frente. No pudo evitar una media sonrisa, parecían niños, de un costado estaba el moreno, apoyado en su hombro y brazo estaba Harry y del otro lado del castaño estaba el rubio. Sin duda se veían bastante tiernos, pero en segundos Elsa recordó porque estaba aquí.

—Príncipes, les ruego que se retiren— hablo lo suficientemente alto, despertando a los tres chicos que primero la miraron confundidos para luego suspirar y pararse, por lo menos los dos príncipes.

—¿Pasa algo, Alteza?— pregunto Milo algo nervioso, la joven rubia platinada solo sonrió.

—Quiero que se retiren, quiero hablar con el prisionero—Dijo bastante segura, Milo y Caspian se miraron y luego de darle una mirada de despedida a su amigo salieron del lugar. Al verse solos, Elsa volvió a mirar a los ojos al joven.

—Espero que no sea muy largo majestad, estoy algo cansado— dijo el castaño mientras aun trataba de despertarse del todo, tallándose sus ojos. La reina sonrió levemente y creo dos sillas, una debajo de él y una para ella.

—He venido para que resuelvas algunas de mis dudas— hablo mirándolo –Y espero que contestes la verdad, si no tienes mucho que ocultar te prometo que are lo que pueda para que tan solo te den algunos años en calabozo, en Arendelle no existen las torturas y si te portas bien, estoy segura que será un castigo justo— dijo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azul hielo.

Harry medio sonrió apenado y asintió levemente.

—Dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo contra la condena a muerte que estoy seguro a la cual me condenaran, pero no tiene importancia… veo que trae el diamante con usted— dijo observando a la joya que la reina tenía guardada, esta como acto reflejo la oculto de la mirada del castaño haciendo que este sonriera una vez más –Pero contestare sus dudas— dijo amablemente

—Are lo que esté a mi alcance para que no seas condenado a muerte…— dijo bastante segura la rubia, Harry murmuro algo inentendible y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la reina frunciera el ceño –La primera pregunta ¿Quién eres?— dijo seriamente.

El joven alzo su mirada y la miro de forma profunda, Elsa no supo porque sentía que ese joven podía ver más allá de ellos, hacia su pasado. Al ver la incomodidad de la joven, el chico suspiro y asintió antes de empezar a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Harry William Thesio— dijo seriamente –Ex príncipe del legado del rey Gerard—

Elsa lo miro sorprendida e incrédula, levantando una ceja, antes eso Harry resoplo.

—Es verdad— dijo tratando de seguir sonando amable —¿De qué otra forma podría saber todas esas combinaciones y tener la llave?— dijo sacando su colgante, donde una preciosa llave de plata colgaba. La reina se inclinó un poco y tomo la llave entre sus manos.

—El rey dijo que estabas muerto ¿Por qué debería creerte?— dijo seriamente analizando aun la llave.

—Mi padre me hecho de sus dominios a los trece años… porque… por…— el chico de pronto se sintió avergonzado y con un nudo en la garganta. A veces se le dificultaba decirlo, y aun _creerlo_. Los años no habían sanado mejor la herida y hablar de eso aún le traía malos recuerdos.

Elsa lo miro como esperando una respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué lo hiso?— dijo mirándolo.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de eso… es… simplemente lo hiso— dijo volviéndola a mirar a los ojos, la gobernante suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Digamos entonces que te creo, eres un ex príncipe… y tu padre te hecho ¿Qué hay de tu madre?— pregunto. El joven sonrió apenado.

—¿Sabe porque el diamante es rojo?— murmuro, Elsa negó con la cabeza –Se dice que es por la sangre derramada para conseguirlo, la sangre que constantemente se derrama para mantener— Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, luego de tanto tiempo aun le seguía costando recordar de esa forma su pasado –Yo era solo un niño… mamá… dio su vida a cambio de la mía, ella… era yo o ella y decidió lo que todo buena madre decidiría… prefirió morir ella. Su nombre era Genoveva y se parecía bastante a mi… un día simplemente desperté y ya no estaba, cuando crecí me entere de lo que realmente le paso. Mi padre está sumergido en una venganza y no le importa sacarnos como sea del camino, no importa quién sea— los ojos platas se cristalizaron y Elsa supo que este era un tema difícil de abordar para el muchacho, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Tienes poderes?— pregunto la duda que le rondaba. Harry sonrió.

—Si— dijo bastante seguro y de mejor humor –Soy capaz de ver y cambiar los recuerdos de las demás personas con tan solo mirarlas a los ojos. También las solidifico, aunque eso dura según cuanta edad tengan, cuantos recuerdos para volver a vivir y todo eso, puedo atrapar a una persona en sus recuerdos y cambiárselos cuando están en ese estado de trance y también de borrar partes— Harry movió la cabeza, tratando de acomodar algunos de sus mechones rebeldes –También tengo la capacidad de no olvidar nada… ningún detalle, nada se me olvida— dijo subiendo de vuelta la mirada. Elsa lo miro sorprendida por un momento y luego cambio su rostro a neutral.

—¿Por qué robaste la gema?—

Ante esa pregunta el ex príncipe sonrió, más cuando iba a responder un fuertísimo dolor en el pecho lo hiso marearse y como le paso en el camino cuando estaba con Flare, de pronto todo su mundo se volvió negro.

.

Olaf estaba en la misma carpa que la princesa Iris, el pequeño muñeco no paraba de hablar, poniéndola de mal humor ya que se quería dormir.

—¿No puedes callarte?— dijo con tono duro, casi rayando a grito. El muñeco la miro y le sonrió

—Necesitas sonreír princesa, así todo se resolverá— dijo cálidamente el muñeco, haciendo que la joven rodara sus ojos.

—Lo que necesito ahora es dormir y no puedo hacerlo si no te cayas— dijo bastante molesta, poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza.

Olaf se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de tocar el hombro de Iris de nuevo.

—¡Sal de mi carpa! ¡¿No vas a ir a saludar al prisionero?! ¡Aún no se han presentado!— dijo ya casi histérica la princesa. Olaf la miro y le dio un frio beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

—¡Tienes razón!— salto —¡A conocer al prisionero!— dijo feliz dirigiéndose a la habitación de hielo donde estaban la reina y Harry –Un momento— Olaf se paró confundido —¿Quién es el prisionero?—

.

Los guardias entraron a atender al ladronzuelo, el cual prácticamente estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Tal vez estar en una habitación de hielo le hiso mal, pero está a una temperatura normal— murmuro la reina mientras miraba de reojo la fogata que seguía prendida.

—Majestad, el prisionera arde— dijo uno de los guardias mientras le ponían un poco de hielo en la frente.

—¿Qué paso?— el moreno entro sin ni siquiera tocar. Elsa lo miro seriamente, pero el príncipe de la Corona solo miro a su amigo y se arrodillo cerca de él.

—Estábamos hablando y se desmayó— explico la reina –Y ahora tiene fiebre, suponemos que es por el viaje que hiso hacia la ciudad, tal vez no se cuidó lo suficiente-

—Harry siempre se cuida lo suficiente— casi gruño por lo bajo el moreno, sorprendiendo a la reina.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso lo conoces desde antes? Y te pido por favor que abstente de hacer comentarios así, porque si no te vas de aquí ahora mismo— alzo la voz la rubia platinada algo ofendida. El de ojos verdes asintió levemente.

—Lo lamento majestad…— dijo agachándose para mirar mejor a su pálido amigo, sin responder a las preguntas de la reina –Esta que hierbe…— susurro poniendo una mano en su frente.

—Se recuperara, tal vez en unos días— hablo el guardia. Caspian negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podría salir majestad y sus guardias?— pregunto levantando la mirada. Elsa iba a negarse, pero noto esa angustia en sus ojos. Era la misma angustia que se había reflejado en sus propios ojos al creer que Anna estaba muerta.

La reina suspiro y asintió levemente.

—Está bien, puedes cuidarlo… pero mis guardias estarán en la puerta para que no pueda escapar— dijo seriamente mirando al moreno. Caspian asintió y luego les dio la espalda mientras parecía estar revisando al castaño.

Cuando salieron, Elsa se dio vuelta a mirar a la puerta ahora cerrada. Se sorprendió al notar que desde debajo de ella se filtraba una luz puramente blanca. Mas eso solo duro unos segundos, antes de desaparecer y dejar la sombra de siempre.

La reina se alejó del lugar pensativa ¿Qué había hecho Caspian para hacer esa luz?

.

Dentro de la habitación, Caspian acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos de su mejor-amigo-casi-hermano. Había usado sus poderes angelicales para poder curarlo de la fiebre, y como siempre que los usaba una gran luz salía de sus dos alas de ángel.

—Mañana estarás curado completamente— susurro a un dormido muchacho, mientras lo tapaba con cariño. El moreno suspiro, tenía una mala impresión sobre esto, muy mala.

.

No muy lejos de Arendelle, se encontraban Flare, Diana, Deimon y Lilith.

—¿Segura que eso funcionara?— pregunto Flare.

—Hay que hacerlo cuando podamos, pero hay que recordar que el rey Gerard puede anular cualquier poder que se le acerque— dijo la morena mientras suspiraba.

—Es una misión suicida— hiso una mueca Deimon.

—Para liberar a Harry del hechizo, hay que romper el diamante— dijo de manera resuelta la morena.

.

**Hay lo cortamos XD ja ja Me encanta la relación fraternal-hermandad de Harry y Caspian ** XD ya se ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Nada XD**

**Muchas gracias y saludos a:**

**Zag: Bueno, ya lo atraparon y vez que no le esta yendo taaan bien XD**

**F: ja ja ya veremos, aun no tengo escrita toda la historia y no eres la unica que quiere matar a Gerard XD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! y saludos, nos vemos en una semana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Frozen no son míos.**

**.**

**Advertencia: hay partes amargas… y reglas malvadas (?)**

**.**

Harry entreabrió sus ojos mientras se desperezaba, le dolía la cabeza y sentía cierta debilidad muscular. Sentía que lo balanceaban y algo lo aferraba de la cintura. El joven de ojos grises frunció el ceño al sentir que estaba apoyado en algo duro.

—¿Dónde estoy?— murmuro el ex príncipe mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos verdes tan conocidos. Estaban en un caballo, puesto a que el joven castaño no había despertado para seguir el viaje, el joven príncipe de la Corona lo estaba llevando.

Caspian rio al escuchar la pregunta y negó un poco con la cabeza.

—Seguimos yendo a Arendelle, nada ha cambiado Harry— dijo de forma divertida mientras veía como el joven empezaba a tallarse los ojos y miraba hacia los demás, pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño.

—¿Desde cuándo soy una damisela en peligro que tú salvas, eh?— dijo mientras se volvía a apoyar en él y cerraba los ojos, no tenía ganas de despertar completamente y si Caspian manejaba el caballo ¿Por qué no echarse una siestecita?

—Desde que robaste la gema _princesa_, esta parece la historia de Rapunzel y Eugene pero al revés—

—¿Al revés? ¿Eso sería que la princesa salva al ladrón?— dijo divertido mientras reía bajito, aun cuando no lo estaba viendo sabía que su amigo había cambiado su expresión a una irritada.

—No— respondió sagazmente el otro –Si no que la princesa es la que roba y el príncipe el que la salva— el moreno al ver la cara de enfado de su amigo no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Muy gracioso— se quejó el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y por fin se despertaba bien –Yo no soy una princesa— dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Pero yo si soy un príncipe— el golpe que el ex príncipe le dio en el pecho lo hiso reír realmente divertido.

—Tonto— dijo molesto y haciendo un mohín infantil.

—Si él ya está despierto la Reina ordena que este en tu propio caballo, a la par de ella— dijo uno de los guardias mientras los miraba fríamente. Caspian suspiro y asintió, Harry resoplo pero sonrió levemente antes de que el guardia trajera el caballo.

.

La Reina miraba hacia el frente, sin prestarle demasiada atención al castaño que iba a su par.

—Es muy lindo todo ¿sabes? Se dice que cerca de la muerte es donde te das cuenta lo hermoso que es el mundo— hablo Harry mientras miraba hacia las montañas. Elsa rodo los ojos de manera ya molesta.

—No te van a matar ¿entiendes?— dijo enojada mientras fruncía el ceño, pero no lo miraba.

—Creo que debería hacer mi testamento— hablo pasando lo que dijo por alto, Elsa resoplo incrédula –Yo Harry, y no tengo apellido porque mi padre me hecho de casa, dejo todo lo que tengo en disposición de… Caspian y Flare, además de algo para Lilith, Deimon y Diana, creo que incluir a Milo y Sira estará bien… Bueno no importa… dejo todas mis posesiones a este grupo… mis posesiones son mi vida y este caballo ¡Oigan! Mi vida la voy a perder, así que ellos heredaran mi cuerpo sin vida (podrán llevarse un brazo o una pierna o un mechón de pelo cada uno) y mi caballo, que no se si después de todo seguirá siendo mío— dijo dramáticamente. Elsa no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante lo dicho.

—No sé para qué haces tú testamento, no morirás— dijo bastante segura, esta vez fue Harry el que resoplo y rodo los ojos.

—Majestad ¡Usted es muy terca! Lo hare, créame… cuando suceda puede quedarse con mi cráneo para que lo guarde y recuerde el resto de su vida que se equivocó— dijo irónicamente.

—¿Por qué quisiera yo un cráneo?— dijo confundida mirando hacia el ex príncipe.

—No lo sé… dígame usted— dijo divertido.

—Preferiría que no demuestre tanta confianza hacia mí— dijo altiva mientras ni lo miraba. Harry rio divertido y Elsa enarco una ceja.

—Eso es imposible Reina Elsa, yo soy muy confianzudo… cuando era niño y luego de enterarme de la joya de mi padre no hubo amigo mío que no supiera que existía el diamante, me acercaba y les decía "¿quieres saber un secreto? Mi padre tiene un rubí enorme guardado, pero es un secreto no se lo digas a nadie y si se lo dices a alguien diles a ellos que no se lo digan a nadie" ja ja Creo que así se esparció el rumor— dijo divertido mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello sin lograrlo.

—¿Jamás se sintió asustado por tus poderes?— pregunto. Ante eso Harry se puso serio y acerco el caballo un poco más, lo que iba a decir prefería que nadie más lo escuchara.

—No, somos por herencia seres mágicos… mi padre también tiene poderes— Elsa lo miro sorprendida— y el padre de mi padre y por generación y sigue, sigue y sigue— dijo con tono aburrido –Se dice que nos temían por eso, trataron de matar varias veces a la familia real por sus poderes… por eso los ocultaron al mundo, pero dentro de nuestra familia lo sabíamos. También como método de protección los reyes no podían tener más de un hijo…— murmuro.

—¿Y qué pasaba si tenían dos o más?— pregunto en un susurro la Reina de las nieves.

—Llegada la hora de que alguno subiera al trono se hacía una pelea a muerte, donde el que quedaba vivo ganaba— dijo normalmente. Elsa lo miro horrorizada.

—¿Y si ellos no querían pelear con sus propios hermanos?—

—Se mataba a los menores y se dejaba al mayor, por suerte yo era hijo único. También como método de protección solo podían casarse una vez, si el rey o la reina morían no podían tener una relación romántica con nadie o si no su hijo mayor se encargaba de asesinarlos a ambos—

—¿¡Que?! Son horribles esas reglas— dijo Elsa sorprendida.

—Lo sé y por eso se encargaban de tener solo un hijo… pocas veces fue más de uno, así que no sucedió mucho— dijo tratando de permanecer sereno.

—Pero si tu padre se casara… ¿tendrías que matarlo a él y a su esposa aun estando desterrado?— dijo la dama intranquila. Harry suspiro y asintió casi ausente.

—Sería mi deber como hijo, pero sé que mi padre no me daría razón para matarlo— dijo lo último tratando de bromear, pero no funciono demasiado ya que la rubia platinada lo seguía viendo con expresión de horror.

—Pero si te desterró y no puede tener otro hijo… ¿Quién será rey cuando el muera?— Harry suspiro, no quería llegar a este punto porque sabía que iba a tener que confesarle algo muy malo.

—Mi familia es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Dejamos de crecer a cierta edad, no envejecemos más, pero para ocultarlo el príncipe o princesa que lo sucede en el trono tiene que matar a sus padres—

—¿Y no les da culpa o remordimiento hacerlo?— pregunto preocupada. Harry frunció el ceño y su semblante se volvió neutral.

—Desde que cumplimos cinco años nos entrenan para poder matarlos, el rey Gerard sabía que no podría hacerle eso a mi madre y por eso… la mato, fue una de sus escusas. Aunque es mi padre psicológicamente nos entrenan para sentir que cuando los matamos les estamos dando libertad, que lo que hacemos va a estar bien y que es un honor. También nos entrenan para que cuando llegue nuestra hora de que nuestro hijo sea quien nos asesine nos sintamos orgullosos— dijo seriamente. Elsa contuvo una expresión de horror y lo miro asombrada.

—¿Entonces si quisieras…-

—¿Podría matar a Gerard sin remordimiento? Sí, pero yo no soy un asesino— dijo suspirando.

—¿Es porque te hecho que decidiste dejar atrás todas tus costumbres y creencias?— dijo mirándolo asombrada y con un poco de pena.

—Si…— murmuro.

—Todo termina con la muerte en tu país— murmuro.

—¿Ahora ve? Gerard no me dejara vivo, aun cuando deba amenazarla a usted hará que me maten, para él es una vergüenza que esté vivo… y que pueda rebelar sus poderes y sus secretos, pero no soy ningún imbécil— murmuro lo último. Elsa noto una gran tristeza en su tono y respiro hondo.

—Mis padres me encerraron 13 años para mantener a todos a salvo de mis poderes y también para ponerme a salvo a mi… luego de un accidente— soltó, callándose de inmediato. Harry la miro pero al ver que no diría nada más suspiro.

—Mi padre quiere matarme sobre todo, además de la vergüenza, para poder tener otro hijo. Sin mí, nadie puede matarlo por tener una relación romántica con otra persona. No podría casarse, pero podría conseguir un hijo… y hacerlo un digno heredero ya sin mí en el camino— dijo tratando de que sus palabras no se oyeran tristes. Elsa lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Por qué un padre haría eso? Debería perdonarte… ¿Qué hiciste que fuera tan malo? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Lo trataste de asesinar? ¿Robaste algo valioso?— dijo mirándolo. Los ojos grises se veían tristes y melancólicos.

—Me enamore de la persona equivocada— susurro con un nudo en la garganta. Elsa lo miro sorprendida e iba a agregar algo cuando noto que el joven realmente se veía fatal por el recuerdo, bajo ligeramente la mirada y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de volver su mirada al frente, y dejar la charla atrás. Harry solo suspiro y mantuvo la mirada gacha.

.

Tres días después Arendelle ya se podía ver, estaban en la montaña del Norte, todos los príncipes y princesas miraron curiosos al gran castillo de hielo.

—¡Es divino! No sabía que se podían hacer muestras arquitectónicas con el hielo— dijo Milo sorprendido.

—Sí, lo cree yo cuando… paso lo del invierno eterno— dijo la reina sonriendo levemente.

—Con fuego sería imposible hacerlo, las llamas no se solidifican— dijo divertida Sira, Elsa la miro de reojo aun recordaba el incidente del fuego.

—Pero con las plantas tal vez se pueda hacerlo, si usas plantas fuertes— dijo Iris sonriendo levemente.

—Y estoy seguro que los recuerdos también podrían crear una fortaleza— dijo irónicamente Harry haciendo que las chicas lo miraran de mala manera.

Luego de unas horas lograron entrar a Arendelle, la gente los saludaba y algunos miraban a Harry con curiosidad. El castaño alzo una ceja sorprendido al ver en la oscuridad de un callejón la silueta de su amiga.

—¿Flare?— susurro sin que nadie lo escuchara, la hibrida le sonrió bellamente y lo saludo imperceptiblemente haciendo un gesto con la mano. Harry sabía lo que significaba: tranquilo, sonrió algo apenado y solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa.

—Esto es extraño— susurro Elsa al notar que no había soldados en las entradas. Iris puso una flecha en su arco al igual que Caspian.

Todos bajaron de sus caballos y entraron al palacio, la reina miraba a los costados, todo parecía increíblemente vacío, sin que ninguno se percatara los dos guardias que los habían acompañado en el viaje caminaron hacia otro lado alejándose de ellos como en un trance.

—¡Reina Elsa! ¡Ha regresado!— la voz de Gerard cuando llegaron al salón principal los sorprendió. Sonrió genuinamente al ver a Harry –Y veo que encontraste al ladrón, lamento tanto haber dudado de usted— dijo amablemente haciendo una reverencia.

—No seas hipócrita, siempre supiste que el que robo la gema fui yo— dijo con desdén Harry, Caspian le puso una mano en el hombro apretándolo suavemente pidiéndole silencio. Gerard lo miro con odio y Elsa se adelantó.

—Aquí está su joya señor— dijo entregándole el rubí, Gerard sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos y dio algunos pasos para atrás alejándose de ellos –Pero creo que le vengo diciendo de ya que el prisionero será condenado en Arendelle, creo que unos años en el calabozo bastaran— dijo seriamente. El rey sonrió.

—Lo mejor será que sea juzgado en mi país, ya fueron suficientes molestias majestad— dijo Gerard sonriendo ligeramente.

—No dejare que lo condene a muerte, es… es su hijo— ante eso el rey hiso una mueca de desdén y miro a Harry furioso.

—¿Siempre utilizando escusas y desvelando secretos para cuidarte la espalda? No eres más que una escoria maldito ladrón— dijo con desdén mirándolo con furia mal contenida, mas su mirada se suavizo cuando paso hacia Elsa –Se le dará un castigo tenue— dijo tranquilamente.

—No, mátame si lo harás. Un castigo tenue es torturarme por semanas enteras hasta que me muera o me suicide por eso— dijo Harry –No me hables a mí de reglas, que las conozco todas— escupió con enojo. Elsa los miro sorprendida.

—Lo juzgare en Arendelle, usted ya tiene su gema… yo me quedare con el prisionero— dijo fríamente Elsa. De pronto la cara amable del rey se transformó en una seria.

—No-

—Es mi prisionero— alzo la voz la reina.

—O me da el prisionero o mato a toda su familia— dijo fuertemente.

—¿Me está amenazando?— dijo furiosa la reina mientras se adelantaba un paso. Para lo furiosa que estaba ya debió haberse creado escarcha en el lugar, mas nada de eso paso.

Gerard sonrió enigmáticamente antes de darse vuelta y chasquear los dedos. Elsa se quedó en shock al notar como los propios guardias encargados de la seguridad del palacio traían a la reina sureña, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff y Anna.

—¡Elsa!— dijo la princesa menor.

—¡Anna!— dijo asustada la reina queriendo dirigirse a donde la tenían pero los guardias se lo impidieron.

—Ahora tome una decisión majestad… condena al prisionero a muerte o condenare a los suyos a esto— dijo fríamente. Elsa lo miro sorprendida y Caspian y Milo prácticamente se pusieron delante de su amigo.

La reina frunció el ceño furiosa e hiso un movimiento para lanzarle hielo al rey Gerard pero de sus manos nada salió. Sira e Iris trataron de utilizar sus poderes pero tampoco nada sucedió. El rey rio ante eso.

—Mi poder es neutralizar los poderes de los demás, aquí eres tan inútil como cualquier humano normal Elsa, ahora… tienes una decisión—

.

.

**Tengo que admitir que poner las reglas del país de Gerard me dieron un escalofrió Xb jeje El rey es malvado, le tengo algo de lastima a Harry por su padre así…**

**Gracias a…**

**Zag: **¡hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ¡saludos!

**Y para ustedes… ¿Ya leyeron el capítulo 9 verdad? Lo publique varias horas luego del 8 XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Advertencia: es algo ¿dramático? Y algo amargo la verdad.**

**.**

Elsa dio un paso para atrás y miro de reojo a Harry. Frunció los labios mientras veía con pánico a su hermana.

—No lo conoces, no debería importarte— dijo con desdén Gerard mientras sonreía. La reina miro al moreno que parecía estar furioso con el rey. Ella le había prometido que saldría vivo de todo esto, pero no contaba con que el rey la presionaría de esta forma.

La reina iba a hablar de nuevo cuando la voz del de cabello castaño la detuvo.

—Tiene razón su alteza, ya no importa. Salve a los suyos y déjeme a mí, dejándome a mí vivo no ganara nada— dijo seriamente. Se había adelantado a los dos príncipes y sobre todo Caspian lo miro asombrado.

—Harry— lo llamo asustado.

—Yo…— Elsa volvió a ver a su hermana menor. La amaba, daría todo por ella pero por otro lado estaba el joven que realmente tampoco merecía morir. No, la vida no era nada justa y esta era la encrucijada.

—Reina Elsa por favor— volvió a hablar Harry sin querer mirar a sus amigos –Es una persona por muchas, es justo*— volvió a hablar.

Iris también veía angustiada a su madre y había bajado la mirada al notar que no había podido usar sus poderes. Genial, ni las flechas le servían ya que estaba ese grupo de guardias.

—Está bien— dijo Elsa mirando arrepentida hacia el de ojos grises –Libérelos a ellos a cambio de que le dé la sentencia al prisionero

Gerard sonrió triunfante y asintió mientras les daba órdenes a los guardias, los cuales se acercaron a Harry. Caspian y Milo en seguida se pusieron en medio, pero el ex príncipe se los impidió caminando hacia su padre. Al ver que ya tenía bajo su poder a su hijo hiso que liberaran a los otros.

Anna fue corriendo a abrazarse con Elsa mientras Rapunzel y Eugene iban con el hermano de la princesa, la reina sureña se acercó a su hija y Kristoff siguió a la princesa.

—Esto se hará en mi país— dijo decidido, pero luego frunció el ceño y miro hacia Harry –Pero en el viaje podrías escaparte, te conozco demasiado bien— dijo mirando desdeñoso al muchacho.

—Podríamos hacerlo en Arendelle— dijo uno de los guardias, Harry abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la voz, tanto que se dio vuelta instintivamente buscando a quien había hablado, pero no pudo verle el rostro porque tenía la armadura completa.

Gerard sonrió ante esa propuesta y miro hacia la familia real.

— ¡Ni lo sueñe!— grito furiosa Elsa. Ya en si le había dolido tener que prácticamente condenar a muerte a alguien para poder salvar a los suyos como para también tenerlo que ver morir.

—No hay otra opción— dijo Gerard seriamente.

— ¡Este no es su país!— grito furiosa esta vez Anna.

— ¿Qué harán contra mí? Muchos de ustedes no son más que humanos inútiles y simples, y los que no, sus poderes son completamente neutralizados por los míos— dijo simplemente.

—No le permitiré…— empezó a hablar Elsa.

— ¿Qué cosa? Tengo a todos sus guardias bajo mis órdenes— recordó chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que estos los rodearan a todos, apuntando hacia el grupo –Podría matarlos… pero no lo hare, claro que bajo ciertas condiciones—

— ¡Es un maldito desquiciado!— dijo Rapunzel también muy molesta. El rey solo hiso una seña y se llevaron a su hijo del lugar.

—Luego de esto Reina Elsa no volveré a su país por un largo tiempo ni los incordiare, así que esta es mi propuesta— dijo seriamente.

—En Arendelle no se permite las condenas a muerte— dijo regiamente Elsa. Con poderes o no, amenazada o no, seguía siendo una reina y se comportaba como tal.

—Solo será una vez— dijo de manera molesta.

—Si nos mata el pueblo…— ante eso Gerard sonrió y la interrumpió.

— ¿Sabes para que es esta gema?— dijo mostrándole de lejos el diamante.

—No ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con como reaccionara el pueblo?— dijo seriamente Elsa mientras con una seña le pedía a los demás que guarden silencio.

—Este rubí le va quitando los poderes a mi hijo— dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa — ¿Recuerda que los guardias tenían cambiados sus recuerdos?— Elsa levanto las cejas sorprendida al saber a dónde iba esta conversación.

—Si nos mata hará que crean que usted siempre fue su rey— murmuro, ante eso Gerard hiso una mueca.

—Más o menos… podría hacerlos recordar que ustedes se dirigían a mi país por barco y este se hundió, dando por victimas a la Reina y princesa y su prometido de Arendelle, al matrimonio y al príncipe de la Corona, a la reina y su hija de las Islas del Sur, y también al príncipe norteño y a la princesa— dijo nombrándolos uno por uno haciendo que lo miraran con odio –Entonces tus consejeros decidirían quien ocuparía el trono… y yo no tendría que preocuparme… Claro querida Elsa, si alguien queda vivo en tu pueblo— y eso último lo dijo con total sangre fría que todos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Por qué matar al pueblo?— dijo furiosa.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero los poderes de Harry?— grito –No solo porque puede manipular recuerdos o congelar personas en ellos… también exactamente porque puede cambiárselos… podría matarlos a todos y los demás reinos no saberlo, podría hacer que nadie los recuerde o algo así.—

—Lo hace solo por avaricia— dijo Caspian con desdén.

—Por venganza— respondió fríamente mientras se alejaba –En la tierra no quedara una sola persona normal—

— ¡¿usted está loco?!— dijeron al mismo tiempo sin contenerse. Gerard sonrió maliciosamente.

—Les hare pagar a cada humano normal las veces que a mi familia llamaron monstros, cada vez que nos gritaron que éramos fenómenos peligrosos ¡Por cada día que casi teníamos que encerrarnos en el palacio para no ser descubiertos! ¡Por cada día que tuvimos miedo que si alguien lo sabía podía querer atacarnos o hacernos mal! ¡Por cada persona que nos tuvo miedo al vernos solo por ser diferentes! ¡¿Ellos quieren saber que es un monstro?! ¿¡Quieren saber que es un fenómeno peligroso?!— Los ojos del rey parecieron oscurecerse –Yo les demostrare lo que es y cuando todos estén muertos veremos… que es lo que dicen— y furioso salió de la habitación.

Los guardias guiaron hacia una habitación a los "huéspedes"

—Pasaran el día aquí— hablo uno de ellos, Elsa se sorprendió al notar que sus ojos estaban como con una capa blanca, igual que cuando alguien entra en un trance –A la tarde se condenara al acusado— y se fue.

—El rey está loco— dijo Iris mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y trataba de usar su magia sin resultado.

—Parece que algo le afecto el cerebro— siguió Anna.

— ¿A qué se refiere a cada persona normal? ¿Hay muchas más personas que controlan algo o tienen poderes?— se preguntó Elsa. Para sorpresa de todos fue Sira la que le respondió.

—Sí, hay muchas más personas que tienen poderes. Como yo que manejo el fuego, Milo controla el hielo como usted, Caspian es mitad ángel controlando la luz, Iris controla las plantas, Harry hace todo lo que el rey dijo mas no poder olvidar nunca nada— todos se miraron entre si –Por cada doscientas personas normales hay una que es "especial".

— ¡Eso es mucho!— se sorprendió la reina de las Islas del Sur –Hay más de los que imagine— murmuro.

—Creí que era muy difícil encontrar a alguien con poderes— susurro Elsa

—Caspian…— esta vez fue Rapunzel la que hablo –Tu conocías a Harry ¿Verdad?— dijo mirando hacia el moreno que ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

—Era un amigo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y mío— hablo Milo.

—Mío igual— hablo finalmente Sira, todos miraron a Iris.

— ¡A mí no me miren! Estuve encerrada como Elsa, yo no conocía a nadie hasta la fiesta y Harry no estaba ahí— dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

—Y ya que nos estamos confesando…— hablo Sira –Nosotros tres sabíamos que Harry fue quien lo había robado— Milo y Caspian la miraron como diciendo ¡Eso no se dice!

Elsa se dio vuelta a verlos directamente.

—¿Es en serio?— dijo bastante molesta.

—Como usted protege a tu familia, yo protejo a la mía majestad— respondió resueltamente Caspian.

—Era nuestro amigo y no podíamos delatarlo así, estuvo mal lo sabemos… pero, sabíamos que Gerard lo condenaría a muerte… y…— Milo termino callándose mientras miraba al suelo.

—Querían protegerlo de su padre…— dijo Elsa antes de sentarse y suspirar. Claro que estaba molesta, pero si hubiera estado ella y Anna en su lugar, sabía que también sería capaz de encubrir a su hermanita con tal de mantenerla con vida.

—Al parecer Gerard planea matar a las personas normales para dejar solo a los "especiales", así todos seriamos iguales… porque si la mayoría tiene poderes, los fenómenos serían los que no los tienen— hablo esta vez Iris de nuevo.

—No todo el mundo tiene la culpa— hablo por primera vez Kristoff

—Gerard es vengativo, desde lo que paso con su hijo… nada lo detiene— hablo Caspian.

— ¿Por qué echó a Harry?— pregunto curioso Eugene, Caspian suspiro.

—Nunca me lo ha dicho— confeso –jamás quiere hablar de eso y lo respeto

— ¿Dónde estuvo viviendo este tiempo?— pregunto Rapunzel.

—Al principio en la Corona— dijo nerviosamente el moreno –Luego en el pueblo donde lo encontramos, con esos tres chicos… y después simplemente empezó a viajar— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debe haber una forma de evitar la muerte del muchacho y evitar que ese rey chiflado nos mate a todos— dijo Anna.

—Pero Elsa tiene poderes ¿A ella no le hará nada?— hablo la Reina sureña.

—Si se mete en medio si— hablo Milo –Va a decir "Para un mundo perfecto, se necesita cierta sangre derramada. Para matar a todos los normales, tendremos que quitar del camino a cualquiera"— termino el príncipe.

—Para eso los poderes de Harry— hablo Elsa –Luego de matar a todos los normales hará creer a todos los que tenemos poderes que siempre hemos vivido en un mundo así… con solo gente "especial"— dijo sorprendida –Nadie recordaría la masacre ni nadie podría culparlo— dijo pensativa.

—Por eso quiere matarlo— hablo Caspian –Así poder hacerse con sus poderes al 100 % y manejarlos a su antojo— dijo como que si de pronto pudiera comprenderlo todo.

—Hay que detenerlo

— ¿Cómo? Ya lo has visto, neutraliza sus poderes cuando se acercan— dijo la reina sureña. Antes de que cualquiera dijera algo más la puerta se abrió.

—Es hora de ir señores y señoritas— dijo el guardia –El rey les ha guardado un lugar a cada uno— dijo fríamente.

No se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y ahora se encaminaban a "ver" la sentencia del condenado. Esperaban poder hacer algo y rápido.

.

Cerca de ahí el guardia que había dado la idea de hacerlo en Arendelle se quitaba el casco dejando ver su rostro. Miro hacia los costados para notificar que nadie lo seguía y se acercó hacia una habitación.

—Está listo, lo condenaran en Arendelle— dijo en susurro.

—Perfecto Deimon, buen trabajo— sonrió la chica de piel trigueña.

.

**Harry al parecer se equivocó, su padre no lo quería matar para tener otro descendiente, si no para algo peor… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Si el rey Gerard esta… algo extraño… la venganza a veces te ciega demasiado -_- **

**Así que ahora sabemos al 100% porque la gema **

*** Y Harry no lo hiso por generosidad, recuerden que él cree que va morir igual y prefiere que lo maten a pasar por meses con una muerte dolorosa y lenta, fue más bien un acto egoísta camuflado XD **

**Muchas gracias:**

**F: muchas gracias por tu comentario :D ahora en un rato veo el video haber como es, aun no tengo finalizada la novela y creo que eso ayudara ¡Muchas gracias y saudos!  
><strong>

**Zag: si es malo ja ja XD espero verte en el proximo capitulo ¡Saludos!  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en una semana**

**Espero verlos la semana que viene, realmente el próximo no lo tengo escrito .-.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenece.**

Elsa trago en seco al sentarse en el lugar de "honor", todo el pueblo estaba ahí. El rey Gerard estaba muy alejado de ellos y a su lado tenía la gema con una sonrisa de triunfo. Elsa frunció el ceño y trato de hacer algo de escarcha pero noto que sus poderes seguían neutralizados, la reina miro de reojo a Caspian que estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba muy serio el lugar.

-Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa- susurro Elsa al moreno, Caspian medio sonrió.

-Lo intentaste- murmuro normalmente o eso parecía

-Es un desgraciado, por lo menos si no nos hiciera ver como lo matan al chico- se quejó la reina sureña mientras suspiraba. Iris miro a su madre.

-Mamá, no nos recuerdes lo malo del momento- murmuro, la reina sonrió apenada y asintió levemente.

Gerard empezó a dar un discurso, explicando su agradecimiento a la reina Elsa y a los demás, su deuda con el pueblo y la condena que le habían dado al acusado.

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a alguien tan hipócrita, sentía un nudo en el estómago ¿agradecer? ¡Más bien la amenazo! ¿¡Como rayos un hombre acusaba a su hijo de algo tan vil?! Harry había robado la gema, pero también el Rey había inventado que era un asesino muy buscado de su país y que él había matado a su primogénito. Se mordió el labio de forma furiosa, realmente sentía náuseas y malestar, no quería ver morir a nadie, ella tenía poderes pero no era un monstro ¡Gerard no tenía limites!

De pronto noto que uno de los guardias que estaba del lado de Gerard miraba a los costados como buscando algo, no supo que vio pero pareció tranquilizarse.

En el camino el chico castaño estaba caminando hacia la guillotina, aun cuando caminaba hacia la muerte segura, caminaba de forma noble y segura, como que si fuera un importante invitado en algún lugar.

Todos lo seguían con la mirada, Harry parecía bastante seguro confundiendo un poco a la reina y a sus acompañantes. Cuando llego hacia el pequeño lugar donde estaba la maquina se arrodillo como aceptando su destino. Miro de reojo la hoja que lo reflejaba y sonrió levemente.

-No te mancharas con mi sangre- susurro sonriendo levemente, antes de volver a agachar la mirada.

Elsa sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, jamás había visto a alguien morir y estaba tan cerca, cerró los ojos momentos antes de que el chico se agachara.

Caspian y Milo habían mirado para otro lado, Harry había sido un gran amigo y realmente no le faltaban ganas de saltar y parar esto. Pero no podían y era exasperante no poder salvarlo de la maniática voluntad de su padre.

Sira e Iris bajaron la mirada, realmente no querían ver, esto era demasiado, más de lo que realmente podían soportar. Sira siempre había sido entrenada para proteger y protegerse con sus poderes, ellos eran casi todo lo que era ¿Qué pasaba cuando se los quitaban? El rey Gerard no estaba tan lejos como para que la neutralización de sus poderes desapareciera, pero Harry tal vez si estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Iris jamás había visto a alguien morir, lo más cercano era ver a alguno de sus hermanos prostrados en la cama enfermos o algo así y eso fue cuando era muy pequeña, luego su desconexión del mundo había sido bastante profunda.

Cuando la cuchilla empezó a bajar Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero milímetros antes de que tocara su piel una flecha le pego a la cuchilla sacándola lejos, haciendo que el castaño se parara respirando agitadamente luego del susto.

-¡Parad!- grito la chica, Harry reconoció su voz de inmediato ¡Era Lilith! Ella se puso en frente de él con su arma en mano.

-¡Atraparla!- grito furioso Gerard parándose, haciendo que todos los guardias se movilizaran. El chico que estaba a su lado rápidamente le quito la gema para sorpresa y shock del rey, tirándola hacia arriba con fuerza.

-¡Flare!- grito, de pronto una daga bastante extraña atravesó el cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos mientras la chica aparecía con su hoz para ayudar a sus amigos con los guardias.

Gerard miro con furia al chico que le había quitado la gema y lo tiro del balcón con total sangre fría.

-¡Flare!- le grito asustado Harry señalando hacia Deimon mientras sentía como él recuperaba cada uno de sus poderes y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La de piel trigueña se volvió un alicornio y pudo salvar a tiempo a su compañero.

Elsa y sus acompañantes en seguida bajaron de la grada mientras la gente empezaba a dispersarse, un poco asustados por los poderes y los guardias que los estaban obligando a dejar el lugar.

Elsa salto hacia delante y congelo el suelo sorprendida porque ya podía utilizar sus poderes, miro hacia el lugar donde debería estar Gerard y no estaba.

-¡No está el rey!- grito ella. Harry era abrazado por sus tres amigos que los estaban apretujando en medio de la pelea.

-¡Ustedes me van ahogar!- grito mientras Milo, Sira y sobre todo Caspian lo soltaban.

-Lo siento, lo siento- susurraron los tres mientras utilizaban sus poderes para neutralizar a los guardias sin matarlos, porque parecían estar en un trance.

Iris utilizaba sus plantas para enredar y hacer caer a los demás, Lilith, Diana, Deimon y Flare se encargaban de desarmarlos, mientras Harry utilizaba sus renovados poderes para dejarlos inconscientes.

Cuando los guardias dejaron de atacarlos pararon.

-¿Dónde está Gerard?- grito furiosa Elsa.

-Adentro- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño Harry –Pero recuerden que ustedes no pueden utilizar sus poderes- dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué aremos? ¿Podemos encerrarlo?- dijo Anna algo confundida.

-¡Debemos entrar antes de que se escape!- grito Flare haciendo que todos la miraran, ella había vuelto a su figura humana –Yo sí puedo seguir convirtiéndome en alicornio porque más que un poder es una transformación, al igual que Caspian, podrás utilizar tus alas. A Harry no puede neutralizarles sus poderes, debemos defendernos con armas y espero que todos sepan utilizarlas. Lo más importante es acorralarlo- dijo seriamente.

-¿Y luego que?- pregunto Rapunzel.

-lo averiguaran luego- dijeron fríamente y enigmáticamente los cuatro chicos extraños que eran amigos del castaño.

**Continuara…**

**Me siento un poco mal por el corto capitulo, realmente me había confiado de más con tener algunos capítulos adelantados y no me había dado cuenta que el doce aún no estaba escrito! (¡aunque puse en el 11 que no lo tenía escrito, lo olvide .-.) Pero el domingo a la tarde mis hermanas me dijeron que ellas no habían leído el 12 del ultraje y ¡Sorpresa! No lo había escrito D: Así que gracias a Cris y Crys por haberme hecho acordar antes del lunes, por eso está un poco desorganizado **

**Lamento si es muy corto, pero espero que el próximo lo compense. Ya casi llegamos al final…**

**Gracias a:**

**F: **Si muy malvado ¡Todos encima del rey Gerard! Ok, no XD Vi el video y como termino el rey sombra, pronto sabremos lo que pasa con Gerard. Lamento si es muy corto el capítulo pero je je

**Zag**: si es muy malo, todos esperamos que logren el plan, por lo menos Harry vive! (por ahora) ¡gracias por tu comentario y saludos!

**Kari: **no te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo para comentar pero gracias por haberlo hecho :3 Si ese Gerard es medio extraño, pero bueno, tiene su historia y excusas pero no tomo el mejor camino. Harry vive! O por lo menos por ahora, ya veremos lo que les pasa luego! Gracias por los saludos. Si claro que te perdono :D ¡gracias por tu comentario y saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

**.**

_-Mamá ¿Por qué no salimos?- dijo un niño castaño señalando hacia afuera. Ella le sonrió tristemente y acaricio con dulzura su cabeza._

_-Es peligroso, afuera hay gente que no entiende a la gente especial que eres tú o tu padre, Harry- dijo con cariño. El niño hiso un puchero e inflo sus mejillas de manera enojada._

_-¡Puedo ocultar mis poderes!- dijo el pequeño orgulloso, la dama rio y beso su mejilla._

_-Es peligroso, si alguien lo nota podría ser peligroso para ti amor, por mi te dejaría salir pero tu padre…- ella suspiro. El niño rodo sus bellos ojos y se pegó al ventanal donde se veía todo su pueblo, sonriendo._

_-Yo creo que haya afuera también hay gente que es buena y no le importaría que tengamos poderes, tu eres normal y eres una mujer muy buena- dijo feliz. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo._

_-El día que podamos salir libremente será cuando los anormales sean la gente sin poderes, así no tendremos nada que temer. Por eso hay que exterminarlos a todos- dijo su padre entrando._

_El niño y su madre se miraron y empezaron a reírse divertidos._

_-¡Pero que chistoso eres papá!- rio el niño y la madre trato de contener su risa. El rey solo medio sonrió, ninguno de los otros dos presentes sabía que tal vez Gerard hablaba enserio._

_._

_-Esta venganza fue hecha por mis antepasados, luego fue pasando de generación y generación. Es hora de actuar. No ahora, pero en unos años todo lo que nuestros antepasados han planeado será revelado ¡Por fin tendremos nuestra venganza!- el rey le hablaba a algunos de sus ministros los cuales medio sonrieron._

_-los poderes de su hijo podrán servir para ordenar el mundo luego de nuestro ataque principal- dijo uno mientras sonreía._

_-¡Este mundo se liberara de todos los que nos llamaron anormales!_

_-¡SI!- gritaron todos alzando sus puños._

_-¿Gerard?- la voz temblante de su esposa lo hiso darse vuelta._

_-Querida ¿Desde cuándo estabas escuchando?- dijo sonriendo forzadamente. La mujer lo veía incrédula y asustada._

_-¡Estas tramando utilizar a tu propio hijo!- grito ella histérica -¡Tus poderes no te hacen un monstro, sino tus acciones! ¡Eres un maldito sádico!- grito. Los ministros y el rey la miraron furiosos, ella salió corriendo del lugar._

_-Ella arruinara los planes- dijo furioso uno de los señores -¿Qué cree que debemos hacer?- le preguntaron al rey. Gerard frunció el ceño._

_-Eliminarla_

_._

_El niño castaño de diez años miraba todo bastante curioso, hasta que noto que varios sirvientes traían a gente dormida de todas las edades hacia la sala._

_-Harry- lo llamo suavemente su padre, el niño lo miro –Ya eres un chico grandecito y creo que debes aprender ciertas cosas para poder heredar el trono- Gerard señalo a la gente dormida –Hubo un ataque de asaltantes, mataron a mucha gente y la que queda fueron los que tienen poderes, ellos solo están desmayados, lamento mucho esas pérdidas y estoy aterrado en como pasaran el resto de su vida con el dolor de perder a alguien querido- dijo dulcemente._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto el niño inocentemente, su padre le sonrió._

_-Eres muy pequeño para ver los recuerdos sangrientos, así que pon tu mano en su frente y utiliza tu poder de cambiar recuerdos, pero cierra los ojos, yo los cambiare- dijo dulcemente. El niño le sonrió en su confianza ciega hacia su familiar y empezó a hacer lo que le dijo._

_Si hubiera abierto los ojos se hubiera dado cuenta que las personas que estaban postradas recordaban que los soldados del palacio mataron a sus familiares "normales" y Gerard estaba cambiando sus recuerdos a que jamás existieron los otros._

_._

_-Hay tanta gente haya afuera que tiene poderes como nosotros, que tal vez estén escondidos por el temor que todos tenemos hacia lo que piensen la mayoría de la gente- dijo un jovencito de 12 años pegado en la ventana, atrás de él estaba un jovencito moreno de su misma edad que sonrió._

_-Mucha gente no nos entendería- dijo tranquilamente._

_-Bueno, pero eso alguna vez cambiara- el rey entro donde estaban ambos y los niños le sonrieron._

_-Debe haber alguna forma que nos acepten ¡Podemos volvernos superhéroes!- dijo el castaño entre risitas._

_-Yo tengo un plan para eso- susurro acariciando el cabello castaño de su único hijo –Y necesitare tus poderes- murmuro. Harry y Caspian lo miraron curiosos._

_-¿Vas a hacer que todos nos quieran?_

_-Algo mucho mejor- dijo normalmente antes de irse._

_._

_Harry se encontraba en su celda pensando que pasaría. Morir así era más fácil que esperar que la gema lo termine de matar._

_-Te condenaran aquí en Arendelle, espero que te prepares porque el plan es imposible que falle- la voz conocida lo hiso abrir los ojos incrédulo y se dio vuelta en una forma veloz que pudo haberle roto el cuello._

_-¡Deimon!- dijo feliz de ver a su amigo bien y sabiendo que si él estaba bien, las tres chicas también -¿Vienes a despedirte de mí? No te preocupes, ya hice mi testamento, creo que a ti te tocaría un brazo- dijo sarcástico pero divertido. El chico más joven dejo escapar una carcajada por lo dicho por el castaño._

_-¡Claro que no! Te vamos a salvar cueste lo que cueste, confía en nosotros- dijo palmeándole el hombro pasando su mano entre las rejas. Harry negó divertido con la cabeza._

_-En unos minutos voy hacia mi muerte segura_

_-Pues pon tu mejor sonrisa porque será la última vez que tu padre te vea perdiendo, tenemos un plan de último momento- dijo bastante seguro mientras sonreía. Harry frunció el ceño e hiso una mueca de no entender._

_-¿Vengaran mi muerte?- dijo curioso haciendo que el pelinegro le pegara de manera amistosa en la cabeza._

_-¡Que no te vas a morir! Confía en nosotros, podemos aparecer incluso milisegundos antes que la cuchilla te toque- y dicho esto salió del lugar dejando con mil dudas al prisionero._

_._

Harry trato de concentrarse en vez de meterse demasiado en sus pensamientos, pero los recuerdos pasaban en su mente rápidamente. Gerard siempre había hablado de un plan para acabar con los normales, pero él jamás creyó que hablara enserio, desde pequeño había confiado ciegamente en el rey. Gerard siempre lo había visto como parte de su plan, pero ahora sin sus poderes ¿Qué haría?

-¿Cómo podremos atacar?- pregunto Sira frunciendo el ceño, estaban escondidos en unos túneles que estaban debajo del palacio para llegar a la sala del trono, donde Harry "presentía" que estaba –Él nos anula nuestros poderes y tal vez no sea el único con poderes ¡Puede tener más aliados!- se quejó la chica.

-Debemos encontrar una forma de anularlo a él- dijo Elsa. Lilith la miro y asintió.

-Podemos hacer un hechizo, pero necesitaremos un familiar de él- dijo ella. Harry rodo los ojos.

-Yo, es mi padre Lilith ¿recuerdas?- dijo rodando los ojos. Los tres jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- dijo feliz.

-Bueno, entonces ¿pueden hacer el hechizo?- pregunto Flare, los tres jóvenes asintieron.

-Pero Harry será el que lo mantenga, siempre debe haber alguien que lo proteja de los posibles ataques de los demás o puede ser fatal para todos- explico la morena.

-No todos tenemos poderes- les recordó Anna un poco apenada, haciendo que algunos suspiraran al notar el segundo error.

-Pero pueden utilizar armas- dijo de pronto Iris –Deberemos parar a los guardias y ellos no tienen poderes, van a tener que asegurarse de que nadie más entre al salón del trono- sonrió.

Hablaron rápidamente de lo que harían y el plan, luego se separaron en dos grupos.

-Por aquí es la sala del trono- señalo Elsa, todos subieron y entraron a ella sorprendiendo un poco al rey Gerard.

-¡Estas acabado!- grito Deimon haciendo reír al rey.

-No querido, ustedes son los que están acabados en este lugar- dijo fríamente. Elsa se adelantó cuando noto que algunas personas jóvenes salían de atrás de él.

-¡Vete de Arendelle y tal vez te tenga piedad!- hablo la reina tratando de distraer la atención hacia ella y no hacia Harry, Caspian y Lilith que entraban por otro lugar y empezaban a recitar el hechizo en voz baja.

Gerard rio divertido.

-¿Y cómo piensas detenerme? Ustedes ni siquiera tienen poderes- dijo burlón, haciendo reír también a sus acompañantes. Elsa frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¡Eres un cobarde! Si fuera un hombre de verdad anularías tus poderes para pelear bien, pero tienes miedo- dijo regiamente mientras sonreía. El rey la miro furioso.

-¡acábenlos!- apenas dijo esa frase sintió un fuerte dolor en sus manos mientras Elsa sentía como su poder volvía aflorar de sus manos. No tardo el lugar en cubrirse de escarcha, nieve y hielo. Pero cuando lanzo un rayo de hielo una de las cómplices de Gerard lo detuvo.

-¡No eres la única que maneja el hielo reinita! Porque yo soy la verdadera Reina de las nieves- dijo fríamente la dama que tenía un bello cabello blanco al igual que su piel, pero sus ojos eran del color hielo más frio que podía existir. Elsa frunció los labios, iba a ser hora de pelear con alguien de su misma categoría, pero eso no la asusto.

Para sorpresa de todos, cada uno de los cómplices del rey Gerard tenía sus mismos poderes, excepto de Harry, Caspian y Flare.

En el salón empezaron a verse rayos de hielo, ráfagas de fuego y varios cuchillos que iban y venían.

-¡Debo anular su poder! ¡Destruyan el hechizo!- ordeno el rey mientras veía como su hijo era protegido por sus dos amigos. Con su poder mental llamo a los guardias, pero estos desde afuera eran detenidos por los demás, había varias mujeres y hombres del pueblo que ayudaban a mantener las puertas del salón cerradas sin que nadie pudiera entrar o salir.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar como podamos! ¡No dejen que entren! ¡Pero recuerdan, no queremos ningún muerto! ¡Defiendan!- grito Anna en un ataque de liderazgo mientras se defendían de la gran cantidad de soldados que iban hacia ellos tratando de entrar.

-Necesito solo un tiro- dijo Flare mientras ayudaba a Sira a mantener a los cómplices de Gerard lejos de la línea donde Harry estaba haciendo el hechizo.

-Podemos dártelo, solo necesitamos un error- hablo la chica mientras miraba a los demás.

Harry hiso brillar sus ojos y algunos de los atacantes quedaron inconscientes.

-¡Tu padre se escapa!- le dijo Caspian que estaba ayudándolo con el hechizo. Harry miro hacia los costados notando que era verdad y frunció el ceño, miro unos segundos a Flare que entendió lo que quería hacer y asintió sonriéndole.

Harry se puso serio y rompió el hechizo de repente, haciendo que los poderes de su padre hicieran presencia pero al ser inesperado todos perdieron los poderes quedándose quietos por unos instantes confundidos.

Flare aprovecho ese desconcierto para transformarse en su forma alicornio y salto sobre los cómplices de Gerard y utilizando su poder de armonía un rayo puramente blanco fue directo hacia el rey Gerard.

Ero al cortar el hechizo tan de repente, la energía que ayudaba a Harry a continuarlo se rompió haciendo que prácticamente perdiera la conciencia.

**Ja ja El siguiente es el final o eso creo XD este no fue tan corto, pero casi sí. los recuerdos fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía, vimos porque en realidad había matado a su esposa y de donde saco el plan de matarnos a los normales, al parecer viene de familia y que a su pueblo ya le hiso lo que pensaba utilizar en todo el mundo D:**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Gracias y saludos a:**

**F:** no te preocupes, aveces la internet es así. Si ya casi llegamos al final ** ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Zag: **¿Qué todos quieren que se muera Gerard? XDDDD Ya veremos ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Kari: **El rey Gerard… vamos a ver qué le pasa. Luego veremos que pasa con Harry XD aunque hay que recordar que si Gerard se muere ¿Quién será el rey de su pueblo? Harry no puede porque esta desterrado o tal vez si, pero necesita el apoyo de mas gente y al parecer el ex principito no esta preparado para el trono. Mu aj ja ja ya veremos que le pasa a Harry (Si alguna vez viste "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang" notaras que hay cierto parecido entre Zuko y Harry (Grito de fangorl cuando menciona a Zuko :/) :3¡Muchas gracias por comentar y saludos!


End file.
